La Hija de Candy
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: El estilo de Lakewood en un pueblo chico, infierno grande... La joven Candy había sufrido mucho en aquel lugar, la vida la hizo regresar cuando todo parecía empeorar... ella no quería volver, no había sido buena idea, pero el pasado no iba a volver y tenía que aprender a continuar adelante como lo había hecho por ocho años...
1. La pequeña es rubia

**Minific**

 **La hija de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Llegaba llorosa, cansada, la pequeña había dormido todo el camino en su regazo, hacía más de ocho años que se había ido del pueblo, pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba un descanso, y su hija necesitaba respirar el aire puro, jugar, reír, estar con más niños. Fue el día en que decidió regresar a casa.

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado para todos, las mansiones estaban colmadas de familias deseosas de alejarse de la ciudad, el lago tenía tantos peces, que muchos hombres gozaban de competir en atrapar uno.

Las familias más acaudaladas tenían mansión cerca de aquel precioso lago de Michigan, era basto, enorme y muy relajante en el verano. La juventud de Candy había sido un fracaso tras otro, todos lo habían vivido desde que era una niña, rebelde, juguetona, hermosa, pero… huérfana, sin fortuna y sin futuro… eso lo pensaron en su momento los hombres y mujeres que formaban un grupo selecto de aquellas renombradas familias.

La familia de los Brown, era muy conocida, el Capitán Brown había llegado con su familia y gozaba de terrenos enormes con una gran parte frente al lago, donde el Capitán tenía un yate hermoso y paseaba a su joven esposa y a su hijo, que era bastante atractivo siendo un joven muy prominente al ser hijo único, en aquellos años en que conoció a la hermosa huérfana del hogar de Ponny.

La familia de los Cornwall, solo pasaba los veranos ahí, sus ingresos acaudalados eran bastante renombrados, la mansión una de las más hermosas de Lakewood, los hijos jóvenes deseosos de conocer el mundo y comérselo tal como sus padres. Así como la fortuna, los paparazzi los seguían a todos lados, sabían de sus romances, de las modelos que los amaban por su atractivo no solo era el dinero que derrochaban, sino la caballerosidad y la pasión que cada uno de estos hermanos poseía. En su juventud los dos se enamoraron de la joven Candy, siendo una adolescente hermosa, ambos habían caído rendidos a sus pies, al darse cuenta que los dos la amaban, ambos se alejaron de ella, sin decir nada. Su amor fraterno siempre fue más fuerte y al verse amando a la misma chica, decidieron ocultar sus sentimientos y sobre todo lo que ella despertaba a su manera, en ambos hermanos. Mientras que para ella, era la alegría de no ser rechazada por ser una joven sin familia, sin apellido y sin fortuna.

Los Grandchester era otra familia que no estaba cerca del lago, sino en la zona boscosa de Lakewood, la madre de familia era una actriz muy apreciada por no temer en la actuación y había sido en su tiempo una mujer que mostraba su cuerpo con mucho placer ante la pantalla, eso había sacado de quicio a su marido y aunque fueron imágenes profesionales, el Sr. Grandchester opto por darle mucho más de su tiempo y sacarla de la actuación, al embarazarla de su atractivo hijo. El joven era rebelde, engreído, posesivo y por los compañeros del colegio, supo que su madre había realizado desnudos y algunos jóvenes mencionaban detalles sórdidos de su amor platónico por la hermosa y candente dama, utilizado en sus noches húmedas, logrando que el joven tranquilo se rebelara y golpeara a cada estúpido que se atrevía a faltarle el respeto a su bella madre. El día que conoció a la chica del bosque, comenzaron sus problemas de control de sí mismo, siendo mayor y respetando a las mujeres por ser damas, alabar su belleza con poemas y arte. Se vio en la encrucijada de enamorarse perdidamente de la chica que corría por los bosques jugando con otros chicos, dejándola en una posición poco decorosa, pero ignoraba que ella vivía en el orfanato y que todos esos chicos eran su familia temporal, antes de ser adoptados.

Así temiendo que el pasara ahora sus lamentables sentimientos apasionados, soñando en la diosa de piel suave y blanca que había visto bañarse en el lago una tarde, fue que aprendió que no era inmune a pasar por lo que aquellos jóvenes compañeros del colegio y el también podía caer en la tentación de amar a una mujer sin haberla tocado.

La familia Legan era la que estaba más atrás en las parcelas de las mansiones del pueblo, ahí había dos jóvenes una princesa mimada y un joven bastante soberbio, molesto e incomodo con su exagerada madre, que en su educación mostraba siempre un itinerario completo obligado y del control de actividades de su hijo mayor. Rebelde interiormente aguantaba todo con tal de no enfurecer a su madre y a su hermana, que parecían aliarse en condenar su vida a un horario sin retiro a descanso. Su padre había querido mandarlo a un colegio militar para que se hiciera hombre y tuviera mejores conocimientos de valores. Sin embargo su madre escandalosamente lo había evitado.

El odio y desprecio que había mostrado su hermana por una joven que acompañaba a un vaquero a dejar las compras de alimentos a la mansión, había despertado en él a un hombre protector y sin querer, apreciar a la dama que jugaba con el vaquero y aseguraba ser su hermana. El tiempo paso y la joven se negó a tener un noviazgo con él, sin aclararle que realmente no tenía apellido, no era la hermana de Tom, solo habían vivido en un orfanato de niños y el desprecio de la madre del joven, había terminado abofeteando a la rubia gritándole, que sus ojos jamás se posaran en su primogénito, ya que era un hombre de nivel alto y la sociedad reclamaba la integridad de su sangre real.

Un noviazgo, era conocido para todos en el pueblo. Candy fue la mujer más noviera del condado, primero fue con el rubio hijo del Capitán, luego con dos hermanos hijos del hotelero millonario, se la turnaban entre ambos según los rumores, hasta que llego el hijo de la desnudista y ese fue el novio más apasionado, muchas veces los hombres de la cacería lo encontraron sacudiéndose la ropa porque había estado… retozando con… ya saben quien, pero entonces vino una pelea, la del Legan con el hijo de la actriz, no una, varias veces, pero después de que el joven Leagan la conociera, la familia había pagado para que ella nunca más volviera a pasar frente a la mirada de su bello hijo.

Había una gran propiedad lejana y parecía sola, rodeada en parte de lago, del bosque y de otras áreas de la colina, ahí vivía una dama mayor, sola, las familias alrededor eran sus familiares lejanos algunos de ellos, la vida la había golpeado. Amargada por la muerte de la mayor parte de sus familiares cercanos, se había hecho cargo de un niño y de este, su educación, se empeño por sacar adelante al único ser que creía suyo y que era la última gota de sangre de su dinastía directa. Eligio a los mejores profesores, lo mando a estudiar muchas veces fuera, paso por muchos viajes y por fin se hacía cargo de las empresas y las compañías que le heredara su familia. Alejado en los negocios, viajes y responsabilidades, nadie lo conocía. Lo consideraban un extravagante hombre de negocios, por el exceso de estudios y viajes jamás lo habían visto de cerca. Sabían que no era mayor de treinta años en la actualidad, pero al no verlo en su juventud, nadie sabía nada de su persona.

En el pueblo el rumor se extendió a recordar todo lo que las familias de alto nivel habían hecho por deshacerse del orfanato del pueblo, aun con todo y sus innumerables intentos, nada pudieron hacer, al contrario, el gobierno los apoyo y ahora estaba mejor que en otros años. La casucha de madera que fuese en algún tiempo, ahora poseía una capilla divina con antigüedades y cristales costosos, el orfanato poseía dos niveles y un patio central, habitaciones con actividades escolares, manualidades, repostería fina, un sinfín de actividades exclusivas para los niños que ahí eran enviados.

Candy a su regreso, fue recibida por las maestras. Tom que había ido por ellas, tomaba a la niña que traía en su brazo. Llevándola dentro a la habitación que le tenían preparada, para dejarla descansar al verla dormida, las encargadas se desvivían brindándole atenciones y mimos como si fuera la hija que nunca se fue de ahí.

\- ¡Oh Candy! Estas hecha toda una mujer.

\- Madre María, ya soy madre y tengo una hija, qué más puedo pedir.

\- Mi niña, aun que nos hayas traído a Dulce, para que la conociéramos, siempre serás mi niña. Aseguraba la bajita mujer encargada de todo el orfanato. Tom sonriente se despedía. Feliz por tener de nuevo a Candy ahí, le daba un beso en su cabeza, no sin antes asegurarle que programarían un día, iría por ellas para que fueran a su rancho.

Los días iniciaban en el verano. Candy dejo de llorar, cuidaba de su pequeña y la llevaba a caminar junto a muchos niños del hogar de Ponny. Ella a la distancia supervisaba y la niña emocionada le gritaba cada que podía de manera tímida y esperando confirmación de su madre,

\- ¡Mira mamá!

La pequeña saltaba junto a los demás tras las ranas cercanas al lago, haciendo reír a Candy por como su niña le daba tal ternura,

A lo lejos una pareja mayor observaba reconociendo a Candy, al escuchar a la niña, su asombro fue increíble, la esposa se sujetaba el pecho, emocionada y el esposo, tomaba el celular haciendo llamadas y dando indicaciones al ayudante de que regresaban a la casa.

Otro día relajado, Candy leía sentada bajo una sombra, su hija era tan linda, se había identificado con todos de forma inmediata y la habían aceptado ahí para todos los juegos, ella observaba recordando como en su infancia, jugaba y daba órdenes, mientras su hija era retraída, seria y sonriente. No reaccionaba, como lo hacía ella, sino que le sonreía a todos y a todos seguía.

Fue con Tom y la niña al pueblo a traer los consumibles que llevaban en una lista, ambos sonreían y recordaban detalles de cuando eran niños, las confusiones, las risas, la música, todo era nostálgico,

\- ¿Y no piensas proponerle matrimonio, Tom?

\- Si, es solo que… su madre no me acepta. Soy muy poca cosa para ella.

\- ¡Tom!

\- Sabes Candy, no quiero que sepa nadie lo nuestro. Yo… prefiero que continúe siendo en secreto, sé que ella ha sufrido mucho, es una atracción entre ambos desde siempre, pero recuerda todo lo que pasaste cuando estabas aquí.

\- Fue un infierno. Te comprendo, Tom.

\- Cambiemos de tema, quieres que llevemos a mi sobrina a conocer a Jim.

\- Me encantaría, pero mira, está ansiosa de llegar a jugar con los niños. Será otro día, apurémonos a terminar con el listado.

\- Bien.

Candy observaba como Tom y los ayudantes del supermercado subían todo, mientras la niña observaba los juguetes en un escaparate.

\- Dulce, ¿quieres ver alguna muñequita? La niña asentía, ella se separaba un poco para llevarla a la juguetería. La pequeña tomaba un oso de peluche y lo abrazaba. Candy sonriente se iba a la caja pagando por él. El anciano de la tienda le sonreía y comentaba,

\- Ahora ya no solo los ves desde afuera, Candy. Vienes a comprárselos a los niños del orfanato.

\- ¡Oh señor Wilson! ¿Me ha reconocido usted? Ella es mi hijita, Dulce. El hombre se le soltaba las quijadas, tomaba el papel nervioso envolviendo el osito y cerraba la boca donde casi se le salía la placa dental.

\- Que le vaya bien, señora… Candy. Esta apretaba los labios para no reír por como se había puesto el anciano al saber que la niña no era del orfanato, sino suya. Salía con su pequeña quien abrazaba el envoltorio con un bracito y con el otro tomaba la mano de su mami.

Regresaban felices, la niña abrazaba cariñosa el envoltorio, hasta que Tom le decía que lo sacara del paquete y ella temerosa, preguntaba a su madre para confirmar, a lo que Candy asentía. Con cuidado tratando de no romper el papel, desenvolvía lentamente el pequeño osito. Le daba a su madre para que se lo cuidara y Tom observaba asombrado como la niña desarrugaba la envoltura y la doblaba de nuevo con cuidado, los listones usados los enrollaba y juntaba con mucho detalle.

\- Toma, mami. Ya se pueden volver a usar.

\- Gracias mi vida. Cuidare de esto. Ten tu osito. Tom con risas mudas comentaba,

\- Los niños la echaran a perder, Candy. Ellos hubieran roto todo el papel.

\- ¡Tom! Deja en paz a mi hija, ella es así, muy cuidadosa.

\- Nada que ver contigo, Candy. Es mi sobrina. La niña sonreía y Candy le confirmaba que podía decirle Tío Tom, a lo que ella callada y ruborizada aceptaba de forma tímida.

El señor de la juguetera marcaba el teléfono, contándole a otra persona que había conocido a la hija de la joven Candy, esta le llamaba a otra y para media tarde, mucho se volvía a rumorar. Como en otros años a costillas de Candy, parecía volver a recobrar forma, se necesitaba con urgencia internet por aquellos lugares.

En la mansión de los Cornwall, el mayordomo llamaba de forma discreta al dueño de la propiedad, el mayor de los Cornwall, Alistar y este informaba de un rumor que se estaba dando cercano a la mansión,

\- Si señor, como le comento, la joven ha vuelto. Trae una niña y dicen que es su hija. Alistar se quedaba mudo, meditando aquella frase. Con un suspiro, confirmaba la información y respondía,

\- Prepara todo, iremos para allá mi hermano y yo. No le avises a mis padres, solo iremos mi hermano y yo.

\- Bien señor como usted ordene.

La Ama de llaves que había escuchado lo que el mayordomo comento a uno de los jóvenes dueños, esperaba a que se fuera, luego entraba escurridiza y marcaba un número telefónico,

\- Si señora, lo oí cuando se lo comentaba a uno de sus hijos, que la niña es de él, pero no supe con quien hablaba, si con el señorito Alistar o el señorito Archivald.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Tengo una nieta! ¿Qué edad tiene, Margot?

\- No lo sé señora, ya conoce como es Robert, se ocultaba de mi para hablar.

\- Prepara mis habitaciones, le diré a mi esposo que pasemos el verano en Lakewood.

En el orfanato, todo era alegría. Ya anochecía pero nadie se iba a dormir aun, la cena había estado tranquila, los niños ahora estaban en el salón principal, las maestras comentaban que se contaría una historia y Candy con un libro en mano, subía a un pequeño escenario y tomaba asiento,

\- Hola chicos, ya saben que cuento voy a leer esta noche. Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer. Todos aplaudían emocionados y la niña de Candy giraba a ver felices porque su mami les leería y ellos estaban contentos. La madre María notaba su aprehensión y la tomaba de la mano,

\- Ven chiquita, siéntate aquí en mi regazo para escuchar a tu mami. Temerosa asentía, la madre le besaba la frente y la acunaba, viendo hacia Candy. Quien asentía al estar más tranquila por ver a la niña tomándole confianza a la madre María.

Para cuando terminaba, el salón tenía a varios dormidos abrazando una almohada en la alfombra, las madres llegaban y les cubrían con sus cobijas para después, los mayorcitos se iban a sus habitaciones.

\- Candy fue una bonita idea leerles y que pudieran dormir como si fuera un campamento. Aunque me temo que no queremos moverlos, pero será sorpresivo verlos despertar aquí, mañana por la mañana.

\- Aquí esta menos frío, la alfombra es cálida y mire que relajados están.

\- Tu niña también se durmió, me preocupa esa forma tan temerosa que tiene, pareciera asustarse con todo.

\- Lo sé. Pero aquí ella volverá a tomar confianza.

\- Bien hija, vayamos a descansar. Candy iba a tomar a su hija pero estaba muy pesada, y la madre María le decía que no, así se la llevaba hasta donde ambas dormían.

La mañana era una fiesta en el orfanato. La alfombra se había retirado, los niños tomaban sus baños y ahora ese lugar eran mesas del comedor para el almuerzo. Tom llegaba asustado y le pedía a la señorita Ponny que le llamara a Candy para hablar con ella. Esta de inmediato, se presentaba dejando a su hija que comiera con los niños y salía a hablar con Tom.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Tom?

\- Ayer paso algo muy grave, fíjate que a los Legan les contaron que llegaste y que traes a tu hija contigo.

\- No me importa que deseen correrme, no soy una niña, Tom. Tengo mis derechos, por muchas influencias que tengan, no me podrán sacar del pueblo.

\- No creo que lo hayan tomado así. Cuando te fuiste el señor Legan vino y se llevo a su hijo a un lugar militar, habían gritado mucho, se reveló con su hermana y su madre, dijo que jamás te separarían de él, que eras suya y que no permitiría que te hicieran daño. Candy bajaba el rostro apenada, recordaba como Niel sentía por ella un amor limpio y puro, muchas veces la defendió de las ofensas de su hermana, de los insultos de su madre y ahora con solo su llegada se había removido el pasado. Niel ya debía estar casado o haber formado una familia.

\- Tom, es parte del pasado, Niel fue un gran chico, pero lo nuestro no pudo ser.

\- Candy… creen que la niña es suya y le han mandado llamar.

\- ¡Dios!

Candy estaba callada, asustada por lo que le decía Tom. Este era amante de Elisa, la hermana de Niel. El rumor de que la niña fuera una Leagan la dejaba muda.

En el supermercado dos mujeres caminaban una de ella una señora mayor y la otra al ser mayor parecía una joven delgada y preciosa, bajo unos lentes y un sombrero, caminaban en las compras.

\- Señora, debemos irnos.

\- Si Angelina. Deja que compre este esmalte de uñas, mira qué hermoso color, no lo tengo.

\- Es urgente que salgamos, señora. Parece que ya la reconocieron. Angelina subía apurada después de subir a su señora, comentaba lo escuchado por un par de mujeres dentro de los pasillos del supermercado. Después de escuchar la historia, Eleonor marcaba a su marido y después a su hijo.

\- Si mi vida, sería bueno que vinieras a Lakewood, el verano te sentará bien, cariño. Al confirmar que su marido y su hijo descansarían antes de lo planeado, llegarían con una semana de anticipación, con eso ella prevenía y hablaría con su hijo. Si la niña que trajo Candy consigo, era hija de aquellos paseos de su vástago, no podía dejarla sin apellido, como había estado la madre al no ser adoptada.

\- Señora, le preguntará a su hijo ¿si esa niña es de él?

\- Debe serlo, Angelina. Ellos tuvieron un tórrido noviazgo, por eso pelearon tantas veces, mi hijo ama a esa chica, no importa que no tenga familia, el siempre la amo.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Trabajo realizado en la GF 2018... debe estar terminado este mismo mes**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Tiene un cuello largo

**Minific**

 **La hija de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

La hija de Candy

Por Mayra Exitosa

Candy meditaba lo que Tom le había dicho, así recordaba el pasado, cuando ella estaba en el pueblo, había sido sujeta de chismes, ahora sabía porque había pasado todo aquello. Elisa la odiaba tanto, no sabía por qué. En aquel tiempo Tom era muy unido y fraternal, la consentía mucho, la protegía, la llevaba a todos lados. El día que se hicieron amantes Tom y Elisa. Su buen hermano le había contado que ella la odiaba por los celos que le carcomían, no podía tenerlo, sus diferentes clases sociales, su fortuna y con eso, tampoco deseaba que fuera ella dueña de él. Cuando Niel la protegió aquella tarde para que Elisa no le estirara el cabello, había intervenido ferozmente doblándole los brazos. Imposible de olvidar, cuando Niel la sujetaba y le decía "Vete mi vida, nunca permitiré que te hagan daño". Su voz ronca, su mirada feroz, pero cuando le hablaba era solo para decir palabras dulces en un tono rudo.

Para aquel entonces, Terry se había ido al extranjero, le había prometido la luna y las estrellas, que volvería, que se casaría con ella, que no temiera, que confiara en él. Todo cambio cuando regresó, Se dio cuenta del amor que profesaba Niel se enfrento a su amor desmedido, fue así que se complicaron las cosas, los gritos insultantes de los dos, pero la peor parte la llevó ella, al escuchar el odio de Terry con la frase "que si se había revolcado con uno o con otro"," que si era una cualquiera".

Fue entonces cuando la madre de Niel se enteraba al ver a su hijo golpeado, se daba cuenta por fin del amor que tanto le manifestaba, despertando el coraje y el desprecio de Sara Legan "¡No! Una maldita huérfana, sin linaje, sin fortuna, sin familia, ¡no!"

Al contrario la madre de Terry que siempre la había apreciado, como no iba a quererla, si nadie en el pueblo quería estar cerca de ella, era una desnudista que salía en ropa interior. Ahora esas ropas las usan comúnmente de trajes de baño, ya son obsoletas las desnuditas, con los campos nudistas que hay en todo el país.

Pero en aquel tiempo, ambas gozaban de las largas conversaciones, de la soledad en la que estaba cada que su marido y su hijo se marchaban. Sin embargo, aun con todo y saber que no había traicionado a Terry, no le fue difícil insultarla la última vez que se vieron. Fue tan doloroso, saber que todos los hombres del pueblo que ella conocía, se iban a ir, porque tenían que prepararse para ser alguien importante y ella… era solo una caza fortunas tras un linaje o un apellido o solo que tantas cosas le habían acusado.

La madre María la sacaba de su meditación y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama donde se suponía estaba leyendo un libro,

\- Hija, tenemos que hablar. Candy se sentaba dejando el libro en la mesita de noche al ver el rostro de su madre preocupado, pensaba que Tom ya les había contado algo,

\- Dígame, madre.

\- Porque tiene tanto temor la niña. ¿Qué le paso? Aun dormida, hace movimientos bruscos, está muy asustada.

\- Una de las señoras que me ayudaba a cuidarla… la golpeaba. Ella no me contaba nada, la amenazaba y… antes de venir… la descubrí. Yo… le pegue, la denuncie, mi hija no tenía marcas, pero su cabello era estirado y… hay marcas que no se ven, que se quedan en el interior.

\- ¡Mi amor! Por eso, te busca tanto. Por eso, no quiere separarse de ti.

\- No solo eso. La mala mujer, me gritaba que tenía que indemnizarla y que me demandaría, eso lo dijo frente a mi hija. Creo que le impresionó cuando me gritaba que me mandaría a la cárcel. Ahora mi niña teme que… en cualquier momento llegue la policía. Le dije que eso jamás pasaría.

\- Candy, debes darle seguridad. Debiste traerla antes.

\- Me confié en que estaba bien. Creo que trabajar, no era mi mayor logro. El mejor logro que he tenido es ser su madre, cada que la veo, me siento tan orgullosa. Creo que ella será muy hermosa.

\- Tú lo eres. Si no como explicas tanto galán tras de ti.

\- ¡Madre!

\- Además el padre de la niña, no está nada mal. ¿Lo amas?

\- Por supuesto que lo amo. Jamás dejaré de amarlo. Gracias a ese amor, tengo a mi Dulce.

\- Candy, debiste ponerle otro nombre.

\- Es que ella es tan tierna, tan bella. Desde que nació no quería ni que le diera el viento en el rostro, me angustiaba y deseaba volver a tenerla dentro de mí.

\- ¡Oh Candy! Qué cosas dices. Cuantos bebes has visto aquí, tan bellos y hermosos, nos volveríamos posesivas nosotras con tanto amor. Sabes, le diré a la psicóloga que juegue con ella y que la trate, verás que cambiará y mejorará esa aprehensión que siente la niña.

\- Lo sé, es que… ha sido todo tan reciente. He hablado mucho con ella, le he dicho que ya nadie la cuidará, solo yo. Por eso es que esta tan apegada a mí, teme que me vuelva a ir a trabajar. Pero estoy segura que estar aquí, le hará mucho bien.

\- Por supuesto. Me siento abuelita de ella.

\- ¡Madre!

Candy abrazaba a la madre María, emocionada por sentirse en casa, cuando estaba en el orfanato. Había mejorado mucho todo en ese lugar, que le dejaran estar ahí, era la mejor terapia para superar todo el pasado.

La llegada de la Sra. Cornwall, fue sorpresiva para el mayordomo Robert. Trataba de buscar advertir al joven Alistar. Pero la señora dio la orden que nadie usara los teléfonos y no se les avisara a sus hijos de su llegada anticipada. Ella hacía una llamada, se citaba con unas amigas en un café, tenía que ponerse al tanto de la situación de la joven Candy en el pueblo. Confirmar que la niña era su nieta era prioritario y de serlo, urgía una boda discreta e inmediata.

\- Rosemary, querida que gusto verte.

\- Andrea, el gusto es mío. ¿Invitaste a Sara?

\- Por supuesto querida, tenemos que ponerlos al tanto de las últimas novedades.

\- Si, necesitaba de una amiga, ya no puedo con todo lo que traigo, mi hijo va a volver a casa, su padre lo llamo hace unos días.

\- ¡Oh que casualidad, querida! Mis hijos también regresan a casa a pasar el verano. La voz de una mujer seria y elegante las sorprendía a ambas,

\- Buenos días. Qué bien que las veo tan felices, supongo que ya supieron que regreso la huerfanita.

Tras esa mesa otra escuchaba delicadamente, cubriéndose con su típico sombrerito oía a las damas. Eleonor las vio entrar y de inmediato se acercaba a pedir la mesa disponible, no podía quedarse con la curiosidad, esas tres mujeres hicieron todo para deshacerse del orfelinato que ella logro salvar con todas sus influencias y sus peticiones, había que saber que planeaban ahora.

\- ¡Sara querida! Que gusto que llegas, efectivamente regreso Candy y trae una niña grandecita, solo espero que si es mi nieta, mi hijo me lo confirme. Comentaba Rosemary angustiada. Mientras con una sonrisa Andrea la tranquilizaba,

\- No querida, es mi nieta, ya está confirmado. Uno de mis hijos es el padre, ya le avisaron y viene para acá. El rostro de sorpresa de Sara fue enorme y de inmediato agregaba,

\- Mi hija confirmó que la niña es de… Niel. De hecho dicen que es su vivo retrato. Rosemary negaba y agregaba,

\- Será solo un chisme, querida, la niña la vi y es el vivo retrato de mi hijo. Me encantaría que fuera tu nieta. Pero siempre desee una niña en la familia y Anthony si fue novio de esa chiquilla, tu hijo jamás fue aceptado. Andrea intervenía y agregaba,

\- No queridas no se hagan ilusiones, esa niña es mi nieta, podrá parecerse a quien deseen, recuerden que la chica vienen de un linaje mezcladito. Pero estoy segurísima que es mi nieta y uno de mis hijos me lo asegurara en cuanto esté aquí. Sara arremataba,

\- Lo siento amigas, me gustaría que fuera nieta de ustedes, pero… antes de irse mi hijo… tuvo relaciones con esa chica y… me grito que ella era suya. Si la niña ya cuenta con casi ocho años, es el tiempo en el que se fue esa desvergonzada de Lakewood, daría todo lo que fuera porque la niña fuera nieta de alguna de ustedes, pero Candy ya tenía meses de haber terminado con tu hijo, Rosemary y que yo sepa… tus hijos solo jugaban con ella, hasta tengo entendido que se la turnaban entre los dos, Andrea.

El rostro de Eleonor fue de espanto. Incomoda por todo lo que escuchaba la actriz se paraba de su mesa tras la espalda de dos de ellas y respondía con los dientes ajustados al sentirse agraviada,

\- Primero que nada, mi hijo es el único al que vieron con esa chica, hable con ella, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Terry. Tanto, que cuando se fue, estuvo haciéndome compañía todos los días y pude ser testigo de que era una joven de principios. Sara molesta y con las aletas de la nariz abiertas respondía tratando de no alzar la voz con veneno en su lengua,

\- Porque crees que mi hijo casi mato al tuyo. Fue porque él la hizo su mujer, el aseguro que era una dama antes de… hacerla suya. Yo… perdí desde entonces a Niel y juro que esa niña es mi nieta.

Sara lloraba, como nadie jamás había creído ver llorar a una mujer, las lágrimas empapaban por completo el rostro. Eleonor que permanecía de pie, comenzaba a ser vista por los comensales a distancia y Andrea para evitar los chismes, jalaba la silla y le hacía espacio para que se sentara en la mesa.

\- Querida, lamento mucho tu situación. Ese maldito encierro en el que has estado por la publicidad difamatoria que te hicieron, mis trajes de baño enseñan más que lo que enseñaste en esas malditas películas, me alegro mucho que por fin pueda disculparme contigo, aquella tarde que me aleje de ti.

Eleonor aturdida al ver el rostro entristecido de Sara, tomaba asiento y le pasaba un brazo por la espalda considerando la gravedad, al perder la confianza y el amor del hijo que más amaba.

\- Sara, no sabía que no tenías contacto con tu marido y tu hijo. Supe que… dijeron que no volverían pero… estoy segura que ellos te aprecian.

\- Mi marido sigue mandándome dinero, pero… se molestó mucho cuando alimentamos los rumores contra esa chica. Yo… estoy pagando muy caro todo lo que he vivido, ya son ocho años, sin ver a mi hijo.

Las tres madres se entristecían y sin saber cómo se acercaban unas a otras tocando la mano de Sara, para apoyarla con tan feo dolor, al irse para siempre Niel de Lakewood.

\- Y que has sabido de tu hijo, Sarita querida. Preguntaba Rosemary al pensar que al menos su hijo la amaba, por sobre todas las cosas.

\- Desde que se fue, no solo perdí a mi hijo, mi hija se separó de mi, se esconde, se aleja, ya anda con un chico pero no lo conozco, al menos se que sabe su lugar y vera por escoger un partido conveniente.

Eleonor levantaba las cejas, pues había visto a Elisa escondiéndose en la camioneta del vaquero Tom Stevens. El chico era un buen partido, pero no para Sara Legan.

\- Además cuando le llame a mi esposo… y le dije que Niel es padre y que tenemos una nieta, mi marido quiso hacer fiesta, dijo que él y Niel llegarían este fin de semana, ha sido todo un festejo, aunque Candy no tenga linaje, la niña es una Legan. Y con eso… recuperaré a mi hijo. Cuando regresé le prepararé la mejor boda que haya habido en Lakewood, hare la fiesta más grande. Andrea agregaba,

\- Querida, creo que todas debemos intervenir… si la niña aun no está definida como una Legan, lo mejor es que hagamos la fiesta las cuatro juntas, y a discreción cuidaremos y limpiaremos el nombre de mi nuera. Eleonor agregaba,

\- Apuesto a que es mi nuera. Mi hijo la ha amado todo el tiempo y aun sin ver a la hija de Candy, puedo asegurarles que es mi nieta. Rosemary al tener que estar al tanto agregaba,

\- Pues, aprovechemos esto, limpiaremos el buen nombre de la nuera de alguna de nosotras y… conoceremos a la nieta, así sabremos al sentir el llamado de la sangre, como lo sentí el día que la vi.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Trabajo realizado en la GF 2018... esperando sea de su agrado, gracias por sus comentarios**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Es de nariz respingada

**Minific**

 **La hija de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

La niña estaba sentadita en el columpio en la colina cercana al orfanato, ella la empujaba y Dulce le sonreía, disfrutando el viento en su carita.

\- Mami, te quiero mucho.

\- También te quiero mucho mi vida. Eres un ángel para mí. Candy se agotaba al estar jugando y se sentaba bajo la sombra del árbol, tratando de recuperarse del esfuerzo. Su pequeña corría cerca de ella, luego veía a los demás niños, corriendo a su encuentro, de inmediato la pequeña se iba con su madre y se sentaba a su lado colocando la cabeza en su costado

\- Mami ¡Vienen todos, corriendo!

\- Si, juegan aquí, el pasto es corto, la sombra del árbol es refrescante y… suben a este árbol.

\- ¡Suben!

\- Si, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Eres muy pequeñita y… no puedo ayudarte ahora, ya soy muy grande, puedo romper las ramas de los árboles.

Los niños llegaban y Tom se estacionaba frente al orfanato, viendo que Candy estaba en la colina, se iba hacia ella,

\- Hola Candy, ¿quieren ir al rancho?

\- Dulce, ¿te gustaría ir al rancho de tu Tío Tom? La niña asentía de manera suave y en reiteradas ocasiones, a lo que Candy se ponía de pie, y se sacudía la cadera para limpiarse los restos del pasto.

En la camioneta de Tom, este se veía muy serio, comentaba que le gustaría hablar a solas con ella, cuando hubiera oportunidad y le hacía señas por la niña al poder escucharlo. Candy asentía y confirmaba,

\- Habrá muchos animales que mi hija querrá ver, Tom.

\- Sabes que el rancho colinda con las parcelas de los Legan, Candy.

\- Si, ¿Por qué la aclaración?

\- Ella estará ahí. Quiere disculparse contigo.

\- ¡Tom!

\- Por favor, Candy. Hazlo por mí.

Ya estando en el rancho, la niña se iba tomada de la mano del abuelo Stevens, quien le mostraba las gallinas, los cerdos, los caballos y todo animal que se moviera.

Candy notaba que Tom regresaba solo en la camioneta y al acercarse, Elisa salía levantándose al estar escondida en el asiento.

\- ¡Hola Candy!

\- ¡Hola!

\- Supongo que Tom, te dijo que… deseo disculparme contigo.

\- Si, todo está en el pasado, Elisa. Quiero mucho a Tom, y se nota que él está muy enamorado de ti.

\- Dice que eres la única hermana que ha tenido.

\- Si, y él es mi hermano. Con ese amor, siempre nos hemos identificado.

\- Lo sé. Yo fui muy mala contigo. No quiero que sigamos alejadas, quisiera convencer a mi madre, de que acepte nuestra relación. Tom ya te dijo que…

Tom regresaba con la hija de Candy, ellas dejaban de hablar y escuchaban atentas a Tom,

\- Mira mi amor, ella es nuestra sobrina Dulce.

Elisa apretaba los labios y corría a abrazar a la niña, llorando, cuando la tenía estrechada, le decía con un amor tan sincero,

\- Hola mi niña, soy tu tía Elisa. ¡Soy tu tía!

Candy apretaba los labios al sentir la sinceridad de las palabras de Elisa y el amor que le brindaba a su hijita. Tom se arrodillaba y abrazaba a la niña, para subirla en su brazo y que Elisa no tuviera que agacharse, ella de inmediato la observaba detalladamente comentando lo hermosa que era la niña. Candy estaba feliz, Tom amaba a Elisa y ella asimilaba que era su hermano. Ese amor debió ser siempre trasparente, no pensar que Candy le quitaría el amor de Tom.

\- Dulce, hijita, ella es la novia de Tío Tom. Es tu Tía Elisa.

La niña con una hermosa sonrisa se agachaba de la altura del brazo de Tom y abrazaba a Elisa diciéndole,

\- ¡Tía Elisa! ¡Tía Elisa!

Si poder evitarlo, Elisa lloraba abrazando a Tom y a la niña, emocionada por como la niña ya era tan grande y tan hermosa. Tenía un porte de dama, sería muy bella.

El padre de Tom les invitaba a la casa y Elisa, parecía desenvolverse muy bien ahí. Servía y atendía a todos, abrazaba al padre de Tom por la espalda y lo jugaba, le servía y cortaba el pastel, con el porte tan fino que tenía Elisa, Candy no podía creerla tan hacendosa y como frente al padre de Tom, ella no se escondía de ser su novia. Ambos hombres la miraban enamorados.

Para la niña, era todo felicidad, sobre todo Elisa, que no dejaba de mimarla y darle fruta picada, casi en la boca, jugarla y mimarla, hasta ya tarde, Tom comentaba que tenía que llevarla a su casa, se despedía de todos, pero de la niña más aun, le daba muchos besos y le confirmaba que le enviaría muchos regalos con su Tío Tom.

Candy había limado el dolor del pasado sobre el odio tan fuerte que hubo entre Elisa y ella, al tratar tan amorosa a su hijita, se había ganado el corazón y el perdón por completo. Una madre siempre estará feliz con quienes traten con tanto cariño a su hija.

El pueblo era una sorpresa general, había compras de pánico, o algo iba a suceder, porque el supermercado lucía abarrotado de personal comprando extra de todo para las mansiones cercanas, pues con el verano, ese año parecía que todas las casas estarían llenas de invitados. No había mansión que no llegara el personal de cada una y surtiera como si fuera a recibir visitas en grande.

\- Si, John. Este verano parece que la pesca será excesiva. Confirmaba el de uno de los negocios, posterior otro confirmaba que ya había separado paseos en lancha para todo el verano de forma diaria, para los que no tenían o gozaban de poseer barcos propios.

Candy recibía una llamada y tomada del teléfono lloraba contando todo lo que había pasado, se escondía y apartaba de la niña, para poder decir los pormenores del incidente donde la niña fue golpeada de forma brutal, y ella la había sorprendido. El llanto fue mucho, una de las maestras estaba cerca y escuchaba todo, dejando que se unieran fuera de la oficina llorando como Magdalenas por el sufrimiento tan fuerte por el que Candy había pasado y como había defendido a su hijita.

Al colgar la llamada y salir de la oficina, más de cinco maestras lloraban y la abrazaban, haciendo que ella volviera a llorar por lo que había contado.

\- Candy hiciste bien. Yo la mato a esa desgraciada. Decía una de ellas, mientras que las otras parecían sufrir tanto por haber escuchado la conversación que no dejaban de abrazarla y llorar con ella.

\- Eres la mejor madre del mundo, Candy. Nunca lo dudes, jamás me imagine escucharte hablar de tu dolor al descubrir como tu hijita era golpeada brutalmente, si quieres no regreses nunca, aquí es tu casa, no dejaremos que nadie les haga daño.

La Madre María y la señorita Ponny, se acercaban al ver llorar a las maestras. Cuando estas llegaban, se iban todas de un lado a otro a sus responsabilidades y Candy confirmaba que habían oído como contaba el incidente y pues estaban siendo solidarias con ella.

En la mansión Legan, dos damas tomaban el té, Andrea Cornwall y Sara Legan. Elisa iba a salir, cuando su madre la llamaba, presentándole a su invitada,

\- Hija, mira quien está aquí. Andrea llego hace unos días. Elisa con elegancia respondía,

\- Que gusto verla de nuevo. Andrea la invitaba a tomar asiento y le servía te, haciéndole platica para que no se fuera,

\- Gracias hija, igualmente. ¿Qué hay de nuevo en el pueblo?

\- Conocí a mi sobrina, la hija de Candy. Es muy hermosa, tiene su cabello rubio, un cuellito largo y de mucha clase, su boquita exquisita y sus hermosos ojos azules, una nariz respingada y porta unos vestidos muy bonitos, yo le compre varios. Las dos damas se emocionaban al escuchar que la niña era muy hermosa, rubia y que se parecía a ellas.

Lo común entre las amigas de Sara, es que las cuatro eran rubias, de cuello alto, exquisitas, con nariz respingada y tenían mucha clase y elegancia, Sara para que su hija continuara hablando de su nieta, agregaba,

\- Es como las mujeres de la familia, querida.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Es la niña más bella que he visto, mi hermano se volverá loco cuando la conozca. Andrea sonreía de lado, imaginando el chasco que se llevarían cuando supieran que es hija de Archie o de Alistar, pero tenía que solapar la situación, pues para cuando llegaran sus hijos, Candy tendría una imagen inmaculada y su nieta sería la damita más fina de todo Lakewood.

La charla hizo que Sara se pusiera aun más feliz, su hijo pronto estaría en casa y la niña sería el vinculo más importante por el que se unieran, así nunca más se alejarían, tendría que comprarle juguetes y armarle una habitación a la pequeña para cuando llegara el momento de que se fueran de viaje de bodas, y su nieta se quedará en la mansión Legan.

Candy estaba muy preocupada, las cosas en Chicago no estaban bien, pero no quería regresar aun, la niña necesitaba más tiempo de calidad, estaba disfrutando por fin estar con niños y gozar de actividades con aire puro, con la naturaleza y con la gente sencilla con la que debería estar, pero una noticia que le habían dicho por teléfono la preocupaba, sin embargo, le aseguraban que todo estaría bien, para que la niña y ella no se movieran del pueblo.

El fin de semana llegaba, autos modelos recientes pasaban por la entrada de la calle principal de Lakewood, dos ancianos sonreían al ver que uno de los autos, transportaba lancha en un remolque, ya llegaban las competencias en el lago y todo ahí sería una competencia especial. Dentro del pueblo se ofrecería una fiesta especial patrocinada por el alcalde en el salón principal de Lakewood, las damas de sociedad también estaban integradas ahora como nunca se había visto. La actriz de Grandchester estaba presidiendo el manejo del salón de festejos, nadie sabía exactamente para que era, pero la fiesta incluía mínimo quinientos invitados, posiblemente era para recaudar fondos para mejorar la calidad de vida de los peces del lago.

\- Pues parece que invitarán personas de fuera, y todos los señores están llegando, Charles.

\- Si John, esta vez la pesca estará más reñida, el capitán Brown tendrá competidores importantes, vi llegar en uno de esos autos al viejo Cornwall, hace años que no se veía por aquí.

\- Pues a mí me toco ver llegar al señor de los Grandchester, iba muy serio, ese nunca participa en la pesca.

\- Este año, dijo el Capitán que hará una apuesta bastante fuerte para que vayan todos los señores de Lakewood y los de las mansiones que tienen barcos propios.

\- El que nunca viene es el de la vieja Andrew, esa mujer es el demonio en persona, pero dicen que su hijo puede que venga este año, vi a todo el personal de esa mansión llevando víveres como si fueran a quedarse por meses.

\- ¿Tu lo has visto?

\- No. Pero debe parecerse a esa mujer. Dice que es su único descendiente.

En la mansión Brown, el Capitán abrazaba a su mujer, tranquilizándola

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Mi hijo viajará y llegará a tiempo. Si esas mujeres creen que sus hijos son los padres de la niña, es por todos los chismes que le levantaron a la muchacha. Es justo que hagan algo por limpiar sus conciencias.

\- La niña es muy bonita, estoy segura que es nuestra nieta. Cuando la vea Anthony, la reconocerá y le dará nuestro apellido. Esa chica siempre me daba buena señal, era muy linda, nunca fue una joven atrevida, vestía bien, jugaba con todo el personal de la casa, aquí tienen muy bellos recuerdos de ella, solo que… me deje llevar por los comentarios de Sara. Que era una caza fortunas, y ahora me siento mal por permitir que avanzaran tanto esas difamaciones, debí imponerme.

\- Tú nunca hiciste nada malo, simplemente nos alejamos, pero no incrementamos los rumores. Deja de preocuparte. Cuando hablé con mi hijo dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa, pero… creo que la descubrimos antes. Nos presentará a su hija, la chica se fue y… no le había dicho que era padre, y ahora que la encontró la mando a Lakewood para que lo esperara aquí. Ya veras, pronto estaremos con la niña aquí en casa.

\- Me alegra mucho que nos hayamos enterado antes. Así cuando sucedan los detalles de la fiesta del pueblo, podríamos aprovechar y que se case por la iglesia con su mujer.

\- Pues… no lo había pensado, pero en cuanto mi hijo acepte estaré más que complacido, Rosemary.

En la casa de los Cornwall, el padre estaba a carcajadas con su mujer por todo lo que le contaba, como los Legan creían que la niña era de Niel y como estaban ya confirmados que la niña era una Cornwall.

\- Dices que es bonita. Ahora querrán que sea suya, pero si se parece a ti, deberá ser muy hermosa.

\- Es rubia, alta, de cuello largo, nariz respingada, no tiene pecas como la madre, pero Angelina me aseguro que es una mezcla de Archivald y mía.

\- ¿En serio, mujer? La que se va armar que sea de Alistar y se parezca a su hermano. Archie llega por la noche, dijo que viene acompañado, presiento que el más nervioso es Alistar y es quien nos saldrá con esa noticia, pero por favor, no lo trates mal, sabes bien que es un pilar importante en mis negocios y recuerda, el hombre llega hasta donde la mujer quiere. La muchacha debió cuidarse, Alistar es muy distraído y apasionado, es como su padre, siento mucho que haya pasado todo esto sola, pero la recompensaremos, te lo prometo. Les daremos una de nuestras propiedades, así estaremos cerca de la niña.

\- ¡Gracias, mi amor! Eres un abuelo fantástico.

En la mansión Grandchester, Richard llegaba molesto, había visto la puja estilo apuesta de Brown, para competir por atrapar el pez más grande, invitaba a todos lo que pudieran llegar a poder competir e igualar el ingreso, contrataba a una tripulación y dos hombres expertos para que ese viejo rabo verde no le ganara. Entraba a la mansión y su mujer salía a besarlo sorpresivamente,

\- ¡Mi vida!

\- ¡Eleonor! Me has asustado, estaba distraído, detrás de mi viene tu hijo, trae una amiga con él.

\- ¿Una amiga?

\- Si, dijo que así no te aburrirías como el año pasado.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Richard, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Qué sucede, mi vida?

\- Candy regresó a Lakewood, trae con ella a su hija.

\- ¿Que estas insinuando?

\- Tú sabes lo que paso entre ella y Terrance, existe la posibilidad de que la niña, sea nuestra nieta.

\- ¡Dios! Terrance era muy joven, no sabía protegerse, tienes que disculparlo, mi vida.

\- No estoy molesta, es más ya quiero a la niña tanto o más que a Candy. Ella era una chica muy fuerte y valiente. Tuvo que irse por las amenazas de Sara, si yo hubiera sabido que se había ido embarazada, te juro que la hubiese ayudado.

\- Esa mujer la odiaba. Pero… si es la niña de mi hijo, te juro que acabo con esa familia.

\- Ya está pagando en vida todo lo que le hizo a Candy. Cree que la niña es de Niel. Pero no es así, dijo que era el vivo retrato de su hijo, y la niña es rubia, de nariz respingada, cuello largo, es muy bonita y hasta tienen mi lunar.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Es mi nieta! ¡Terry, cómo pudiste!

\- Pues supongo que como nosotros lo trajimos a él.

\- ¡Eleonor! Como crees que se encuentre enojada Candy, de haberla ofendido tanto y abandonado, estando embarazada.

\- Lo comprendo, pero veras que ella sigue amando a Terry, estaba muy enamorada de nuestro hijo. Ella no hablaba de otra cosa que no era lo que le gustaba, el perfume que usaba, todo. Fue su primer amor. Richard se quedaba serio, sabía por rumores que no era su primer amor, pero no podía decirle eso a su mujer.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Trabajo realizado en la GF 2018 en estos momentos se han realizado 4 capitulo en menos de tres días y aportado más de 23 aportes distintos... esperando sea de su agrado, gracias por sus comentarios, todos sus comentarios, mi hija esta molesta porque no he actualizado, créanme el lío esta también de este lado, pero el trabajo no se hace solo :/**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Posee un lunar heredado

**Minific**

 **La hija de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

La hija de Candy

Por Mayra Exitosa

La noche se hacía larga, Archivald y su compañera llegaban muy tarde, entre beso y beso, ambos entraban a "descansar" del largo viaje. Por la mañana, Andrea tocaba la puerta y entraba, viendo a su hijo desnudo con una mujer en la cama,

\- ¡Archivald!

\- ¡Mamá, por favor! ¡sal de aquí, ahora mismo!

\- Su novia estaba toda ruborizada y se cubría con la cobija, mientras él se colocaba el pantalón y salía para hablar con su madre. Su padre estaba en el estudio y Andrea llegaba corriendo, tras ella, Archivald se disculpaba,

\- Por favor, mamá. Le pedí a Annie que nos casáramos, no debiste entrar así a nuestra habitación.

\- ¡Archivald! No le hables así a tu madre. Estamos en una situación difícil, por eso entró a tu habitación. Necesito hacerte una pregunta de hombre a hombre. Andrea, déjanos solos. Andrea toda apenada, salía y mandaba pedir preparar el desayuno y colocar otro plato para la prometida de su hijo.

Dentro del estudio, Archivald estaba sorprendido por lo que se enteraba y como es que había una hija de Alistar y no se lo había dicho.

\- Papá jamás, jamás he tocado a Candy. Mi hermano, si. Ahora comprendo porque estaba tan nervioso cuando me dijo que teníamos que venir a Lakewood. Le propuse matrimonio a Annie, ayer. Me la traje con el permiso de sus padres y… estamos juntos desde hace meses. Ella es mi pareja y pienso casarme este año si es posible.

El padre, lo abrazaba, felicitándolo y soltando tremendas carcajadas. Le dije a tu madre que era de Alistar. Definitivamente la niña es de él.

\- Vaya sorpresa, yo que temía casarme antes y que lo brincara. Me siento más tranquilo ahora que sé que su amor por Candy era real, pensé que él se había alejado de ella. Estaba molesto conmigo, nos descubrió empapados una ocasión, pero… no fue nada serio, solo que ella torpemente abrió la compuerta y salió el agua de la represa, con la fuerza, se giro mi lancha, pensando que me había golpeado la cabeza, entro a rescatarme. Stear nos vio y se fue muy enojado. Pero el andaba en el bosque con ella, los sorprendí varias veces, estaba perdidamente enamorado, recuerdo que le hizo varios inventos, solo que Candy era una chica muy seria, no daba pie a que pudieras pretenderla, después de haberse enamorado de Brown, y que este no quería que los vieran juntos. Pues, Candy por fin comprendió que se avergonzaba de ella.

\- Esperaremos a tu hermano, llegará pronto. Mi muchacho, por fin sentará cabeza, anda vamos a desayunar y me presentas a mi nuera.

En el lago, bajaban varios botes, todos en sus respectivos puertos conversaban y se desalentaban la puja que era muy alta, algo que varios hombres comentaban era que el regalo sería para repoblar el lago, un hombre escuchaba y tomaba nota del asunto. Para informar a su patrón, ya que él estaba apuntado a participar.

Brown estaba muy contento ya iban más de quince participantes y eso que la cuota la había puesto bastante elevada. Pero aseguraba con fotos los peces y variedades que se daban en el lago Michigan. La información impresa en un cuadernillo, era mandada a todos los participantes. Incluyendo la cena que se celebraría para brindar por una buena y sana competencia.

En el pueblo, Candy compraba algunas cosas en la farmacia, su hija le pedía cintillas de colores para las pequeñas heridas y ella accedía divertida por como ya siendo tan pequeña pensaba en curar a las personas.

\- Te dije que eres un Angelito maravilloso. La pequeña asentía y la abrazaba. Un par de mujeres se enternecían al verlas y se acercaban,

\- Candy que bueno que hayas decidido venirte a vivir a Lakewood. Aquí tu hija no sufrirá ningún atentado, supimos lo que paso, y estamos contigo. Candy se sorprendía por lo que escuchaba, pero las maestras habían comentado algo y ahora lo comprendía, se estaban solidarizando con ella, pero el solo la mención del caso, le dolía y ya mejor no decía nada.

Al pagar en caja, la señora le tomaba la mano y le decía

\- Estamos contigo Candy, eres una madre muy fuerte, cuando quieras vamos y le damos una paliza a esa mujer. Candy se asombraba, el comentario se había desparramado por todo el pueblo, no quería que la niña se enterara y mejor era salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Sara estaba en el salón de eventos cuando le contaban sobre una mujer que golpeo a la hija de Candy, como ella la había defendido y devuelto los golpes a la atrevida que había tocado a su hija. También había abierto una demanda y estaba escondiéndose en Lakewood para que no sufriera más la niña. Asustada, se cubría la boca y se alejaba murmurando,

\- ¡Dios mío! Debo estar pagando, todo el daño que le hice. ¡Mi nieta!

Candy caminaba con la pequeña para ir hasta donde había dejado la camioneta de Tom, en su camino se ponía frente a ella Sara, nerviosa y con sus labios temblando, Candy notaba que su mirada era de dolor. Luego bajaba a ver a la niña. Entonces ella lloraba, apretándose el pecho.

\- Señora Legan, ¿Se siente usted mal? ¿Quiere que la lleve al hospital?

\- Candy, siempre tan considerada, yo… no te merezco, hija. Sabes bien todo el daño que te hice, no tengo perdón, pero…

\- Tranquila. Todo está olvidado, no tiene que atormentarse con eso. Elisa y yo hemos hecho las paces.

\- Si, me lo dijo. Ella es tu hija, ¿verdad?

\- Si. - Dulce, ella es la señora Legan, salúdala, mi amor.

\- Buenos días, Señora Legan, es un placer conocerla.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Que educada es. - El placer es todo mío. Eres tan bonita.

\- Gracias, señora.

\- Candy, la has educado espléndidamente. Se ve que es muy lista.

\- Se siente mejor, tenemos que irnos. Llevo algo de prisa. La niña agregaba,

\- Vamos a curar niños, compre cintillas para los raspones.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! - Candy, uno de estos días, ve a mi casa, podemos hablar y… arreglar los daños y errores que cometí.

\- Se lo dije, todo está olvidado. No se preocupe. Un día la pasaré a visitar. Candy se despedía, se iba junto a su hija, al ver que la señora se había recompuesto. Sara suspiraba, al menos ya le había dirigido la palabra. Tenía que hablar con Elisa para que la invitara a la casa cuando llegará Niel.

En la mansión Grandchester, Richard se llevaba a Terry para inscribirse a la competencia de pesca y hablaba a solas, ya que su madre cuidaría de su amiga.

\- La joven Candy regreso, Terry.

\- Supongo que debe estar con alguien.

\- No. Llegó con una hija y… sola.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tu madre sospecha, que la niña es tuya. Terry se quedaba callado, bajaba el rostro y se iba meditando, no respondía nada, solo continuaba el camino a la inscripción de pesca y ver el barco con su padre, sin embargo suponía que no era por eso que se había ido con el por separado, ahora comprendía porque estaban tan serios.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra Candy?

\- En el orfanato.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene la niña?

\- No lo sabemos, pero… fuiste el único ¿o crees que sea de alguien más?

Terry era un caballero, se quedaba en silencio. Al regresar a casa, ya no entraba, se iba en su auto al orfanato, donde preguntaba por Candy, pero ella no se encontraba. Preocupado por saberla sola, se quedaba meditando, si la niña fuera de Niel, ese desgraciado no le cumpliría y la niña estaría sin padre y Candy estaría sin un respaldo. Debía hablar con ella.

En su camino se topaba con Elisa, el filo en sus miradas era respondido, ambos se odiaban a muerte y se notaba que eso no había cambiado. Notaba que iba al orfanato y lo seguro era que buscaba molestar a Candy, pero al verla bajar con cajas y regalos, lo supo todo. Debía estar enterada de que la niña era de ese mal nacido de Niel. A lo lejos la vigilaba y notaba que había dejado las cajas de regalos y se había salido al no encontrar a Candy.

En un auto último modelo descapotable una pareja llegaba por la entrada principal del pueblo, tras ella coincidía un todo terreno con otra pareja, ambas al entrar giraban a ver a una madre y su hija, quienes caminaban por la acera. Los dos pilotos al mismo tiempo sacaban la mano y saludaban

\- ¡Hola Candy!

\- ¡Candy!

Ella con el sol, entrecerraba los ojos y saludaba a ambos,

\- ¡Hola!

Luego se iba hasta la camioneta y subía colocando el cinturón a la niña. Para manejar el vehículo de Tom y regresar al orfanato,

Alistar y su compañera, llegaban a tiempo para el almuerzo, emocionado entraba abrazado de su cintura a su novia Patricia, la madre y el padre se quedaban serios, Archivald se ponía de pie asustado, al ver a su hermano llegar con una mujer.

La madre ofrecía limonada y el padre se llevaba a su hijo, acompañado de Archie al estudio, al iniciar por contarle sobre Candy este le daba un puñetazo en el rostro a Archie y agregaba,

\- ¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Candy!

Archie enfurecido se sobaba la quijada y le respondía,

\- ¡Fuiste tú! Jamás toque a Candy, ella fue una dama en todo momento.

\- Los vi salir mojados de la represa. Siempre la amaste, ahora vas a negarlo. Archie se ponía de pie y agregaba

\- Entonces… ¿jamás estuviste con Candy?

\- Por supuesto que no, ella era una… niña. Pero muy respetuosa, siempre andaba acompañada de todos sus hermanitos del orfanato.

Los hombres después de una charla, sonreían y conversaban en el comedor. Sin embargo Andrea buscaba la mirada de su esposo, este negaba rotundamente, se separaba y le contaba que ambos creían que el otro era el padre.

Regresaban al comedor y Alistar comentaba

\- Mamá, vi Candy y a su hija al entrar al pueblo, quiero presentarle a Patricia, para que se hagan amigas. Archie de inmediato agregaba,

\- Si, sería buena idea, también quiero que la conozcas Annie, ella fue mi mejor amiga, una persona encantadora y muy simpática.

Terry estaba tomando una copa en silencio, la luna parecía alumbrar la noche, cerraba los ojos recordando a la pecosa, _el día que la conoció. Brincaba cual mono de una rama a otra, sonreía a todo el mundo y aun con la tristeza de que el desgraciado de Anthony la había despreciado por ser una huérfana, ella sacaba fortaleza de su interior y le daba una sonrisa a todo el mundo._

 _No podía negar que fue creciendo y se hizo una hermosa dama, su cuerpo cambio a velocidad luz, y el día que la descubrió bañándose en la laguna, no pudo evitar desearla. Siempre fue una mujer muy hermosa, comprendía porque el maldito de Niel quiso ganársela cuando se fue a Europa a terminar sus estudios, no podía dejarla escapar, el muy bastardo se la ganó a la mala, aun recordaba cómo se habían peleado por ella._

Su padre le tocaba el hombro y ambos hombres traían una copa en la mano, asintiendo se acompañaban. Richard comentaba,

\- Tu madre está emocionada con la niña, dicen que es rubia, de cuello largo y muy hermosa. No tiene pecas, pero le aseguraron a tu madre que tiene su lunar.

El rostro de Terry fue de asombro, girando bruscamente a ver a su padre, este sonreía y palmeaba a Terry por la espalda y se iba dentro de la casa dejando a su hijo de nuevo solo.

En la mansión Brown, Anthony preocupado caminaba de un lado a otro, fuera de la habitación esperando que el médico saliera después de la impresión que su madre había recibido. El viejo capitán estaba sentado afuera con el rostro enterrado en sus manos, y la novia de Anthony se sobaba preocupada el vientre abultado.

\- Mi amor, el viaje fue muy largo, vete a descansar, aquí esperaré a que salga el médico después de que revise a mi madre.

\- Gracias mi cielo. Creo que le cayó mal la noticia de mi embarazo. Decía Alexandra preocupada y el capitán se levantaba como un resorte, sintiendo un calambre en la espalda negaba y agregaba,

\- ¡No hija! Mi esposa ha estado preocupada por todo, ella estará bien. Mi nieto será bien recibido y todo un Brown. Deberán casarse lo antes posible. Anthony agregaba,

\- Pensábamos casarnos aquí en Lakewood. Alexandra no tiene familia, padre.

\- Nosotros somos su familia. Anda hija ve a descansar. - Hijo llévala a tu habitación.

\- Ahora vuelvo.

Al irse el Capitán echaba la cabeza hacia atrás preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando, Anthony llegaba con su mujer embarazada, que principios le había enseñado a ese hijo suyo, como podía no cuidarse al sostener relaciones. El médico salía y sonriendo comentaba,

\- Ella estará bien, es un poco de estrés emocional, lo mejor será que descanse y… prepárate para perder este año en la pesca, ya estoy inscrito… ¡viejo lobo de mar!. El doctor sonriente se salía despidiéndose, Anthony llegaba tras la espalda de su padre,

\- ¿Qué dijo el doctor, Padre?

\- ¡Que eres un….! El capitán se ablandaba y negaba, luego tomaba a su hijo por el hombro y conversaba camino al estudio de la mansión, dejando a Anthony asombrado,

\- Padre, jamás sostuve una relación intima con Candy, ella y yo fuimos novios solo de… niños, fue mi primera novia, como crees que a esa edad yo… No padre, jamás le faltaría de esa manera, cuando la vi con Alistar jugando tan emocionada y recibiendo sus presentes, fui muy celoso, me enoje con ella. Después de esa ocasión quedamos como amigos. La vi al entrar a Lakewood, iba en una camioneta con su hija, y no… no soy el padre. Debe ser del mal nacido ese hijo de la actriz.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Trabajo realizado en la GF 2018 en estos momentos se han realizado 5 capítulos, esperando sea de su agrado, gracias por sus comentarios,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Golpearon a la rubia hermosa

**Minific**

 **La Hija de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Andrea entraba en la casa de Rosemary, le habían comentado que se puso enferma y el doctor había tenido que ir a verla. Al llegar y ver a la mujer de Anthony que la recibía, lo comprendía todo, pensaba si el joven sería padre también de la niña, eso será un gran problema. Se ajustaba el pecho preocupada por su situación,

\- ¡Oh Querida! ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Feliz! Mira Andrea, ella es Alexandra la prometida de mi hijo… creo que el salón me servirá después de todo, total, ya puse una gran parte, le he dicho a mi hijo que tenemos reservado el juez y el párroco de la iglesia para el día después de la cena de inauguración de la pesca con su padre.

\- ¡Oh! Pues cuenta también con mi parte, querida Rosemary, mis hijos llegaron con sus novias y… algún día… posiblemente me hagan abuela... Decía con señas al ver a Alexandra y no poder decirle sobre la niña que pensaban que era su nieta.

\- ¡Gracias querida! Diles a tus hijos que serán padrinos de la boda de mi hijo Anthony. Dentro de un par de meses tendremos a nuestro primer nieto

Andrea hacía una señal de descanso, meditando que ya sabía Rosemary que su hijo no era padre de la hija de Candy, por lo tanto la niña si era nieta de Sara o de Eleonor.

\- Como sea debemos avisarle a tu hijo que la boda será doble, querida. Confirmaba Andrea para recordarle a Rosemary que aun estaba pendiente la hija de Candy.

\- Por supuesto, lo manejaremos a discreción, prepararé a la modista y el banquete continuará con todo incluido. Sonreía satisfecha y a la vez aliviada Rosemary. Andrea al ver a la joven ahí, comentaba,

\- Alexandra querida, ¿Querrás un baby shower entre amigas? La joven emocionada ajustaba los labios llorando enternecida, luego se recuperaba y agradecía el gesto,

\- No… tengo familia, mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo. Es usted maravillosa, lo que mi suegra decida, esa será mi última palabra también.

Andrea levantaba las cejas, ojala le salieran sus nueras cediéndole toda la organización de sus bodas a ella, pensaba entusiasmada. Rosemary emocionada abrazaba a Alexandra y agregaba

\- Andrea ¡Será niño!

Las dos gritaban efusivamente, se abrazaban con un suspiro de descanso, una meditando sus hijos eran realmente respetuosos y unos caballeros. La otra pensaba que su vástago cumplía con su deber.

Ya que se quedaban solas al salir Alexandra a contarle a su prometido que su suegra le haría la mejor fiesta con un grandioso banquete, porque aceptaba a su nieto. Andrea cerraba la puerta y se quedaba a solas con Rosemary

\- Fue una tristeza y a la vez un alivio, querida Rosemary. Un poco triste, le respondía,

\- Tienes razón, me había hecho ilusiones con la niña, si vieras que hermosa es, y con lo que me acabo de enterar.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Te noto triste.

\- ¿Sabes porque están viviendo en el orfanato?

Andrea abría desmesurada los ojos en espera de la información de Rosemary. A lo que esta tomaba un pañuelo desechable,

\- Candy peleo con una mujer que cuidaba a su hijita. Hay probabilidad de que la metan a la cárcel, ella esta escondiéndose para que no la encuentren y… Si la llevan a prisión, la niña estará lista para quedarse en el orfanato.

\- ¡Dios! No puede ser, mis hijos adoran a esa chica, le presentaran a sus prometidas y… quieren conocer a su hijita. Pero… Candy no está sola, sabes que los Legan y los Grandchester no permitirán que nada le pase a la niña, debemos enterar a Eleonor y Sara.

\- Mi hijo nos conto en el desayuno, a su esposa y a mí que… el único que… fue novio de Candy… es el hijo de Eleonor.

\- Si, lo mismo se decía de mis hijos, que se turnaban y mira que todo era un chisme horrible, mis hijos la adoran, ella jamás dio pie a una situación, cuidaba en los bosques a muchos de los niños del orfanato, nunca estaba sola. - ¿Que no es ahí donde decían que se había entregado al hijo de Eleonor?

\- Pues sí, tienes razón. Andrea ¿Con cuál de las dos te gustaría que se quedara con la niña?

\- ¿Lo dices, por si se llevan a Candy? Rosemary asentía no sin antes tocarse los lagrimales con el pañuelo.

\- Pues… Sara al menos es pariente lejana. Eleonor, no se quedaría con su nieta, su hijo se las llevaría fuera de Lakewood.

Terry continuaba serio, su amiga lo observaba y se acercaba para hablar con él. - ¿Te pasa algo?

\- Sabes, ignoraba una situación aquí, espero no te aburras, estoy pensando sobre la pesca y el torneo con mi Padre. Te avise que… mi madre seria tu compañía, me iré a pescar y… no tendré tiempo para estar con ustedes.

\- ¿Es eso? No te preocupes, Terrance. Sabes que soy admiradora de tu madre, ella anda organizando un evento enorme, tendré mucho tiempo para ayudarla, me ha invitado a acompañarla a todos lados, ¡Es adorable!

\- Me alegro que te diviertas.

En la mansión Legan, una llamada se recibía. El Sr. Legan había tenido un pre infarto, Niel estaba a su lado, informaba a su hermana y a su madre que dispusieran todo. Su padre ya no se haría cargo de los negocios, lo dejaría descansar en Lakewood por un buen tiempo. Sara angustiada preguntaba,

\- ¿Un pre infarto? ¡Mi amor! Por supuesto que dispondré todo, hijo mío. ¿Requieres una ambulancia? ¿Es grave?

\- No, nada grave, además… Papá se encuentra muy contento. Dice que desea llegar a Lakewood pronto. No se le nota lo que sufrió, me ha dado los poderes de todos los negocios, no quiere regresar a trabajar, dice que se quedará contigo. Sara meditaba, si su esposo se quedaba, sus hijos la volverían aceptar, ya que él era muy amoroso y ahora enfermo, Niel la visitaría seguido, emocionada respondía,

\- ¡Oh Niel! Por supuesto, aquí lo cuidaré y lo atenderé muy bien, hijo. Los esperamos.

Sara sonreía, había escuchado a su hijo. Elisa abrazaba a su madre, meditaba que su padre se encontraba bien, era solo un pre infarto, pero ya regresaría y se quedaría en Lakewood. Sara comentaba,

\- Hija tu padre siempre te ha querido mucho y viene tu hermano por fin. No me ha tratado mal. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Volveremos a ser una familia unida. Elisa salía corriendo, dejándola sola.

En el salón de eventos, Eleonor junto a Sara escuchaban que habría doble boda, la de Candy y la de Anthony. Además de los detalles que se habían enterado, las ponían al tanto. Rosemary se separaba al ver que llegaba Alexandra, la modista comentaba que haría un vestido precioso para la embarazada, que disimularía su vientre y prepararía otro solo para ajustar a la talla, preguntando ¿Para cuándo llegaría la otra novia?

Andrea, contenta de estar fuera de ser abuelas de la hermosa niña de cuello alto y mirada color cielo, comentaba,

\- Sara, como podrás ver, le he dado mi parte, además mis hijos sean los padrinos de Anthony, sabes bien que somos familia lejana. Así ustedes dos sabrán de quien es la niña, la otra novia se queda con lo de ustedes dos. Sara firme agregaba,

\- ¡Es mía! Tan segura estoy que mi marido se queda a vivir en Lakewood y mi hijo viene con él, están felices por regresar. Eleonor asombrada agregaba

\- Entonces Niel ¿asegura que es su hija?

\- No, no me ha dicho nada. Pero pondré la otra parte del efectivo que falta, sé que la boda será de mi hijo y Candy.

Eleonor notando que Terry estaba buscando a Candy y no aseguraba aun nada, se mortificaba, pero la niña poseía el lunar que había heredado de ella, tenía que ser firme y con un suspiro de fortaleza, agregaba,

\- Tienes razón, le pondremos mejor vestido a Candy. Si es de mi hijo o del tuyo, como sea una será madrina de la otra. Sara asombrada al escuchar las palabras, la consideraba una dama muy generosa,

\- Gracias Eleonor. No esperaba esto de tu parte, sobre todo cuando nuestros hijos se han odiado tanto.

\- Tenemos que limar esas asperezas, no quiero que sufra mi nieta, Sara. Su imagen será intachable, ya escuchaste a Andrea y Rosemary, sus hijos solo fueron amigos de mi nuera, jamás estuvieron íntimamente con Candy. Ella nunca permitió todo lo que se le adjudico en su momento, ahora supongo que lamentas haberte deshecho de ella.

\- No me deshice de ella. Simplemente le grite y le dije que no la quería cerca de mi hijo. Las tres mujeres se asombraban, como ellas tenían una idea equivocada, Sara agregaba,

\- Fue esa última vez cuando mi hijo aseguro que Candy era suya. Que nadie la haría daño. Eleonor recordando cómo se llevó su padre a Terrance, por los golpes tan fuertes que le había dado a Niel, agregaba,

\- Pero antes estuvo con mi hijo. Así que no creo que la niña sea tu nieta. Terry fue a hablar con ella, no se han encontrado, pero esto se sabrá pronto. En cuanto llegue tu hijo, Niel, Sara.

Candy recibía una llamada, se salía de nuevo con la camioneta que le había dejado Tom, llevándose a la niña. Terry llegaba a buscarla y la madre María, comentaba que había tenido que salir con urgencia, preocupado regresaba con sus padres y Eleonor le contaba lo que sabía acerca de Candy,

\- No sé cómo pero hare unas investigaciones para verificar, no creo que Candy pueda ir a la cárcel por defender a su hija, esa mujer la golpeo brutalmente, era necesario salvaguardar a la niña. Terry sufría en silencio, la hija de Candy había sido mal tratada, no era justo todo lo que estaba pasando la pecosa y sola. La amiga de Terry se acercaba y comentaba,

\- Tengo unos contactos en Chicago, estoy revisando información que me comenta tu mami pero lo están manejando muy discretamente, solo se sabe que ella demando a la mujer que mal trato a su hija. Richard que estaba preocupado por su nieta y su hijo no quería hacer sentir mal a su amiga, se levantaba y hacía una llamadas con personal a su cargo,

\- Marc, manda mis abogados, revisa a discreción esa demanda y… mueve lo que sea necesario para que la madre de la niña no salga perjudicada, informa o saca una copia de esa demanda. Terry en el marco de la puerta del estudio, escuchaba lo que su padre estaba haciendo por salvar a Candy de problemas, al girar su padre y verlo, ambos asentían ajustando una sonrisa,

Pasados un par de días, Niel y su padre llegaban en una camioneta equipada negra con vidrios obscurecidos, con un remolque extra, en el cual remontaba una lancha nueva bastante costosa. Llamando la atención de todos los residentes del pueblo, al ingresar por la entrada principal de Lakewood.

Varios hombres de los negocios del lugar, salían con sonrisas al ver que llegaban los Legan a la competencia de pesca. Pues las damas habían mantenido en hermetismo total sus movimientos y haciendo todo con mucha discreción para no perjudicar a Candy y limpiar la reputación que había perjudicado en otros años.

Al entrar a los jardines de la mansión Legan, ambos hombres visualizaban un caballo, encima Tom y Elisa uno frente al otro, besándose apasionadamente, dejándolos con la boca suelta. El padre de Elisa bajaba lentamente, apenado tratando de no incomodar y Niel con cara firme sin ninguna emoción que delatara su molestia, observaba serio y agregaba,

\- Tranquilo padre. Elisa ya es mayor, puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

Tom bajaba lentamente a Elisa, ambos ignoraban ser vistos y al girar el rostro, dos hombres los observaban. Elisa asustada daba un pequeño salto y decía,

\- ¡Papá! Este asombrado preguntaba,

\- ¿Elisa? Tom de inmediato intervenía ofreciendo su mano, quitándose el sombrero y cubriéndose al haberse bajado tan rápido del caballo,

\- Señor, disculpe… soy Stevens, Tom Stevens. El novio de su hija. Niel sin hacer ningún gesto respondía,

\- Ya lo estamos… viendo, Tom.

El padre de Elisa, abría sus brazos a su hija, ella corría a besarlo y abrazarlo, luego observaba como Niel bajaba a una mujer de la camioneta y un niño saltaba corriendo, brincaba cerca del caballo.

\- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Allo!

La mujer corría para detener al niño y que este no se lastimara con el animal, pero era Niel quien lo elevaba en el aire y comentaba

\- Nunca te pongas tras las patas de un caballo, hijo. ¡Nunca!

Elisa se quedaba asombrada, al ver al niño idéntico a su hermano.

El abuelo Legan, aceptaba lo que Tom le pedía y lo invitaba a tomar una copa, para charlar sobre un tema. Niel hablaba a los empleados, para que bajaran el equipaje de su familia y el de su padre.

Sara llegaba más tarde y veía al vaquero sentado en el estudio con su esposo y Niel. Su hijo al verla, se levantaba y salía del estudio, para hablar con ella,

\- ¡Hijo!

\- Madre. En esos momentos salía el pequeño demonio de Tasmania corriendo por un pasillo y su madre tras de él. - Ella es mi esposa Fleming Legan y mi hijo Daniel Legan. Tu nieto.

La joven de cabellera negra detenía a su pequeño. Sara asombrada notaba el parecido del niño a su hijo, luego observaba con seriedad a la joven, que parecía no sonreír, ni estar feliz por estar ahí.

Sara nerviosa, temblando ante lo que estaba viendo, bajaba el rostro al ver de nuevo al pequeño quien le gritaba una orden,

\- ¡Quiero allo!

\- ¿Allo? Decía en un sonido suave, casi sin aliento, Niel confirmaba,

\- Le gusta el caballo de Tom, el novio de Elisa. Al escuchar la confirmación sobre el vaquero en el estudio, apenas respondía en un hilo de voz,

\- ¿Novio?

Sin decir más, como zombi, saludaba a su nuera, su hijo le contaba detalles que se había enamorado de ella en la milicia y era enfermera militar, se habían casado dentro de un cuartel hacía tiempo y su hijo contaba con tres años. El niño saltaba de un lado a otro, con un palo entre las piernas con cabeza de caballo, el cual había traído la nana de Niel y Elisa. Quien estaba encantada de ver al niño correr por toda la casa.

Tom salía despidiéndose y dándole la mano a Sara. Antes de salir confirmaba que había pedido la mano de su hija, al señor Legan. Elisa tomándolo por el brazo, orgullosa salía a acompañarlo y lo besaba antes de subirse a su corcel, pues su camioneta la traían ocupada en el orfanato.

Sara nerviosa, notaba que su marido tenía una sonrisa enorme, se separaba con él, para ver cómo iba a registrar Niel a su nieta, si este se encontraba casado.

\- Sara, mi hijo jamás tuvo una relación intima con esa chica, esa niña debe ser del hijo de la actriz. Preocúpate por tu nuevo nieto y por el que espera nuestra hija. Alarmada repetía,

\- ¡Nuestra hija!

\- Nuestro futuro yerno quiere casarse lo antes posible, existe la posibilidad de que se encuentre embarazada. No quiere que Elisa se prive de tener una fiesta como se debe y ellos ya tienen más de cinco años de noviazgo.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Con el vaquero?

\- Vamos mujer, nuestro yerno es ingeniero agrónomo, está bien preparado, cuenta con todo para llevarse a nuestra hija, su padre está de acuerdo que se vayan a vivir juntos, el tiene una casa la cual ha renovado por completo y quieren criar a sus hijos aquí, cerca de nosotros.

\- ¡En un rancho! ¡Mi hija!

Antes del anochecer, sonaba el teléfono de la casa de los Grandchester, a discreción con cierta prisa, Sara temiendo que todo el pueblo se enterase que su hija estaba embarazada y que tenía que casarse, buscaba otra solución, no deseaba perder el dinero que había invertido en la fiesta, ahora que se incrementaba el monto, así que tenía que ser lista y le confirmaba a Eleonor,

\- Voy a ocupar el salón. Nos ponemos de acuerdo.

* * *

 ** _Casi llegando a los finales de este minific, gracias por su sincero apoyo al comentar,_**

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	6. ¡Papi!

**Minific**

 **La Hija de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Terry observaba la fila de yates encallados en el embarcadero, fumaba un cigarrillo recordando lo vivido en su juventud ocho años atrás, antes de irse a Europa. _Se bañaba cuando casi obscurecía no quería que la vieran, se escondía con los matorrales, pero se desnudaba confiada, y mostrándose cual ninfa en el agua, se enjuagaba y disfrutaba el fresco de la noche, la soledad del bosque. Fue entonces que estaba alterado, agitadas respiraciones continuas tratando de controlarse, se había escondido en lo alto del árbol y podía observarla completamente. Sin hacer ruido alguno y viéndola desde la distancia, imaginaba que la poseía y que su cuerpo abrazaba, su mano fungía en acciones liberadoras, por fin lo lograba y ella ya se alejaba, alguien andaba por ahí a esas horas, escuchaba que al vestirse alguien más se la encontraba. Bajaba del árbol, para poder ver quién era, pero de ella solo sonrisas se escuchaban en un susurro alejándose. Escondido al escuchar otros pasos, dos hombres se quedaban mirando,_

\- ¿Qué haces aquí muchacho? Esta es área privada.

\- Disculpe señor, me perdí. Y se sacudía alejándose de ahí. Las siguientes semanas fueron una agonía no había noche que no la hiciera suya una y otra vez. Cuando por fin la encontraba, jugaba con varios niños a los que cuidaba, conversando la convencía de frecuentarla como su novio. Era tan ingenua, tan inocente, a todos les agradaba, así supe de que muchos la amaban a su manera, pero él, la aceptaba tal cual era.

\- ¿Te irás a estudiar?

\- Si, y seré un hombre importante, tendré con que mantenerte, te hare una mansión enorme y tendrás joyas y pieles.

\- Mejor no te vayas. Podrás conocer a otras chicas más bonitas.

\- Si pudiera quedarme lo haría, pecosita.

Había pasado un año sin poder regresar, avanzando en cursos intensivos para poder terminar. Ni un solo día había dejado de pensar en ella, y esa vez que volvió, la encontraba llorando y el la abrazaba, le besaba una y otra vez. Claramente lo escuchaba,

\- No te preocupes, eres mía y nadie te hará daño, Candy.

El llanto no cesaba y el coraje fue mayor, los insultos se dieron de mil formas diferentes, ella no dejaba de llorar y salía corriendo al bosque, alejándose con un terror en su rostro. Pasados los días, supe que ese día Elisa la había atacado, también supe que ese mal nacido de su hermano, la había poseído y la había amado. Y el que se esperaba una y otra vez a que ella conservara su decencia, la misma que le juro que solo entregaría cuando se casará. Pero mal nacido de Niel la sedujo y el no pudo con ese dolor en aquel momento.

Esa fue la última vez que la vio y ahora tenía una hija de ese desgraciado y ni siquiera con ella se había casado. A él si lo acepto antes de vestirse de blanco, cuantas noches la soñaba, aun todavía en ocasiones la pensaba en la laguna.

En la mansión Legan, Candy y su hija llegaban con la camioneta de Tom, buscando a Elisa. Niel que estaba con su mujer y su hijo en las caballerizas al escuchar el sonido del vehículo, se iban a ver quién era la visita. La pequeña gritaba

\- ¡Mira mami, un niño!

\- Si mi vida. Un chiquito muy guapo. Niel y Fleming con ropa de montar, se acercaban a saludar.

\- ¡Hola! Estaba buscando a Elisa. Asombrado por reconocer a Candy afuera de su propiedad y viendo a la niña que le había mencionado su padre, se acercaba a saludar.

\- ¡Hola Candy! Ella es mi esposa Fleming y mi hijo Daniel. Mi hermana salió, esta por casarse y no han parado de hacer cosas ella junto a mi madre. Al parecer tu hermano Tom, ya tiene un noviazgo muy largo.

\- Si Niel. Un placer conocerla señora Legan, su hijo es muy guapo. Se parece mucho a su marido, el fue un valioso amigo para mí y espero que aun lo sea.

\- Por supuesto, Candy. ¿Y quién es el afortunado? El claxon de un auto interrumpía, era Elisa y Sara que ya volvían. Elisa bajaba corriendo y la abrazaba,

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! Me voy a casar con Tom.

\- Ya me han dado la hermosa noticia y Tom me llamo ayer por la noche, por eso me acerque a traerte su camioneta, no quiere que andes a caballo.

\- Gracias Candy. Tenemos varios autos.

\- Si, pero él no. Sus autos los traen el personal del rancho, de la tienda y del correo. Su camioneta es la favorita. Así que hago entrega de sus llaves. Me da mucho gusto verlas de nuevo, pero ya me esperan. Un auto con chofer dentro asentía a la distancia y su hija que corría tras el niño, regresaba con él de la mano comentando,

\- Aquí esta su hijo señora, es un Angelito. Fleming que nunca había creído que su torbellino fuera amable, notaba como el niño, sonriente y sonrosado se despedía de la niña que era más alta que él por su edad. Ella decía adiós y se regresaba para darle un besito al pequeño, quien contento se sonrojaba más, movía ambas manos diciéndole adiós a la chica del besito, al auto donde la niña y su madre se iban.

\- ¿Has visto Niel? Tu hijo se calmado mientras la niña le tomaba la mano.

\- De tal palo tal astilla. No te preocupes mi vida, ya se le pasara.

Sara observaba a su hijo, el amor que le mostraba a cada momento a su mujer y ella parecía un trozo de hielo. Ni sonreía, ni se emocionaba, de pronto mostraba preocupación cuando de su hijo se trataba, pero no se podía tener todo. Ahora solo tenía que ocultar que no era Candy y Niel los que se iban a casar, sino su hija y ese vaquero apestoso, que no sabía bien que le había visto Elisa, si olía a vacas o sudaba a cerdos. Pero el muy listo la había embarazado, todo para quedarse con mi princesa. Y esa otra mujer que le había tocado a Niel, lo seguro era que también así lo había atrapado. Tantos planes que tenía de que ese hijo de Andrea, el menor, que era mucho más atractivo, se hubiera quedado con Elisa, hoy su hija no tuviera una boda a prisas, por el contrario, tendría una boda por todo lo alto de la sociedad y Niel, Niel, Niel, si ya hasta la había aceptado, y la niña tan hermosa que le había resultado. Hubiera sido perfecta, aunque no tuviera linaje, al menos sería su nieta, sonreiría a todo el mundo. Como pudo ser que el mal nacido hijo de Eleonor fuera el padre de esa belleza de criatura, tan estética, tan elegante, tan fina, tanto que su nietecito también lo reconoció, algo bueno habrá heredado de su abuela ese pequeño, su voz de mando, su buen gusto quizás. Como hubiera mejorado la dinastía Legan, si Candy le hubiera dado esa niña a Niel.

\- ¡Mamá! Tu nieto te está observando. Sara reaccionaba y el niño estaba frente a ella mirándola minuciosamente, como si le leyera el pensamiento, sin poder evitarlo, le sacaba una sonrisa, parecía un adulto en pequeño.

\- ¡Mi nietecito! Eres todo un Legan. Sara lo elevaba a su regazo, lo mimaba y colmaba de besos. Niel le decía que pronto se dormiría, que se quedara con el pequeño, mientras su mujer salía a montar un rato para acompañarlo.

\- Si hijo, no me despegare del niño hasta dormirlo y ponerlo en su cuna, llamaré a la nana.

\- No la querrá, mamá. A ti es a la que ya acepto. Niel y Fleming se iban, dejando al pequeño acariciándole los collares a su abuela.

En la mansión Grandchester, Eleonor hablaba con Richard. Ambos estaban serios, se habían hecho ilusiones, resultaba que ya Sara les había asegurado que la fiesta ella la haría. Terry llegaba sonriendo con su amiga, al verlos tristes se preocupaba, la joven se retiraba a darse un baño y él se sentaba en el salón a escuchar a sus padres,

\- Me había hecho tantas ilusiones. Juraba que eras el único al que Candy amaba, además cuando te fuiste a Europa, ella venía a hacerme compañía y me comentaba todo lo que pasaba en el pueblo, en el orfanato y hasta el odio de los Legan.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿La niña es de Niel?

\- Si. Anoche me llamó Sara, que la boda la haría ella.

Terry echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, era como un puñal enterrado en el pecho, si hubiera sido otro, lo aceptaba, pero no ese mal nacido de Niel. Agresivo, posesivo, mentiroso, todo por quedarse con ella, se apostaba lo que fuera a que había abusado en la laguna y se había aprovechado de Candy, no había forma de que ese le ganara a su pecosa. Sin decir más confirmaba,

\- Madre, jamás estuve con Candy. Nunca sostuve una relación íntima con ella, aun siendo novios, ella… deseaba casarse de blanco antes de… sostener ese tipo de relaciones. Me lo juraba, pero… ya ves que no me espero.

\- ¡Oh hijo! Pensé. Richard para cambiar de tema agregaba,

\- Mis abogados aseguraron que hay alguien en la demanda y que han terminado con la mujer esa, no volverá a cuidar niños. Candy… no podrá estar en la cárcel, debió ser solo un rumor mal intencionado, como muchos que hay aquí en Lakewood, pero sabes hijo, esta mañana me informaron que el hijo del Capitán, se casa antes de embarcarnos en la pesca y que… serán dos bodas juntas. Supongo que es la de Niel y Candy también.

Los días pasaban y Terry no podía encontrar a Candy y conocer a su hijita, la que aseguraban tenía un parecido a su bella madre. Las fiestas iniciaban y muchas personalidades llegaban, los hoteles del lugar lucían abarrotados, había invitados a fiestas a eventos y sin mucho decir muchos venían al importante Torneo de pesca tradicional.

La cena iniciaba y el alcalde explicaba. Al frente las damas de alta sociedad representadas con una banda y un broche de un pez Muskie, se encontraban las tres damas Andrea Cornwall, Rosemary Brown y Sara Legan, una mesa con un letrero anunciándolas. Luego el alcalde las presentaba, anunciaba a las familias inscritas en el torneo de Pesca y cada familia contaba con una mesa, al mencionar la ultima todos giraban a verla, un hombre alto y rubio junto a la dama Andrew, se levantaban y todos aplaudían de manera de ovación.

El alcalde orgulloso confirmaba sería la madrina de la inauguración, por alguien con mucha historia, la descendiente del fundador de Lakewood. Agregaba que el evento sería histórico, no solo por la importancia de la gente del lugar, sino por la historia de la fundación de Lakewood, que en su aniversario, cuenta con familias originarias de los comienzos de este bello lugar turístico, ligado al lago Michigan. Como todos saben la única descendiente y propietaria legítima de la mayor parte de nuestro apreciado Condado de Lakewood sigue entre nosotros, siendo ella la representante idónea para iniciar este evento y con ellos los festejos inaugurales.

La dama seria y como muchos la apodaban de bruja, era acompañada por un atractivo hombre alto, ambos en el pódium, se quedaban juntos, ella comenzaba un discurso breve escrito,

\- Para mí es un gran honor que uno de los descendientes de la familia, haya creado el evento tan importante del torneo de pesca, muchas gracias Capitán Brown. El hombre asentía y la mesa de él era iluminada donde Anthony y su mujer junto él agradecían. Fueron años de tristeza al perder a mis parientes directos, quedando mi único sobrino, a quien considero mi hijo y que lo obligue a que se quedara conmigo aquí en el pódium, fingiendo que me desmayaría. Las personas se reían y el hombre a su lado ajustaba los labios al estar bromeando como pocas veces lo hacía. - De más está decir que presento a mi sobrino nieto directo y descendiente de los fundadores de Lakewood William Albert Andrew. A quien pensé por un tiempo me dejaría sin familia, cuando casi se me va de monje o de sacerdote mandando una carta para asustarme. Otra vez las carcajadas se escuchaba y el joven sonreía con efusividad, al escuchar tal mentira. - ¡Ya está casado! Ya no necesito que me manden tarjetas de visita y que queden bien conmigo, niñas. Las risas volvían a surgir y ella con una leve sonrisa agregaba - No quiero hacerles largo esto, solo decirles que si fui la bruja de Lakewood hasta que me llegó una oportunidad de ser feliz… Así utilizamos la oportunidad de mejorar el orfanato, el gimnasio, el deportivo, las capillas y todo gracias a la esposa de mi sobrino, que es una dama luchadora, es doctora y se convirtió en mi mayor orgullo. - ¿Aun no ha llegado, hijo? William negaba y agregaba, - Que bueno. De lo que se está perdiendo. Ya le pasaras la grabación, ha de haber pensado que sería un discurso aburrido, ella se lo perdió. Las personas notaban que la señora había cambiado mucho, era alegre y estaba bromeando en el micrófono, tomaba aire y finalizaba, - Quedan inaugurados los festejos del aniversario de la fundación de Lakewood.

Los aplausos sonaron, William llevó a su Tía a la mesa junto a las damas de Lakewood quienes la abrazaban al saberla parte de la familia de manera lejana. Las tres damas se desvivían en atenciones y saludos, sonrisas emotivas y abrazos fraternales.

La mesa de los Grandchester esperaba a su hijo y su amiga. La mesa de los Legan, esperaban a Niel y su familia, la coincidencia fue verlos entrar seguidos y la iluminación ya estaba encendida por completo en todo el salón. Ambos hombres se asombraron, Niel al verlo abrazado con Edith Spencer la actriz de renombre muy famosa. Y Terry sorprendido al verlo con un niño en sus brazos y su esposa tomado del otro luciendo anillos matrimoniales.

Pasados unos minutos las mesas quedaban una frente a la otra, con la pista de baile al centro. Candy llegaba con el administrador, en un vestido precioso dorado y beige así su hija de su mano, ambas vestidas con los atuendos más elaborados y hermosos de todas las mujeres que ahí se encontraban. Al ingresar, George se separaba y la pequeña gritaba,

\- ¡Paaapiiii!

El salón entero escuchaba la efusividad de la pequeña. Girando a verla de manera asombrosa. Candy se ruborizaba al notar que todos giraban a verlas, observaban como la niña se lanzaba en una carrera hasta su padre, donde ella saltaba a sus brazos y el la hacía volar y le respondía

\- ¡Mi princesa!

Candy llegaba hasta él, este bajaba a su hija, para tomar a su mujer en un beso colmado de amor, la señora Elroy se retiraba dejando la conversación con las damas que la halagaban y se iba hasta ella, para recibirla.

\- ¡Hija! Te tardaste mucho. Me tenías preocupada.

\- Lo siento Tía Elroy, no había paso por el exceso de autos estacionados. Y la niña se abrazaba a sus piernas,

\- ¡Abuelita!

\- ¡Mi Dulcecito hermoso! ¿Cómo está la niña más linda de todo el mundo?

\- Bien, abuelita.

El frente del pódium lucía colmado de flores y adornos, la pareja abrazada llamaba la atención de todas las personas ahí, pues conocían a Candy desde niña, pero verla con ese hombre, al que nadie conocía, era asombroso. Que él fuera el padre de la pequeña rubia, de cuello alargado, nariz respingadas y sin lunar alguno en su blanco y níveo rostro, con elegante atuendo. Con la evidente figura heredada de la altura del padre y la mirada azul cielo que el poseía.

La música comenzaba y aprovechando de pie, William abrazaba a su mujer y se quedaba en la pista, la pequeña le daba la mano a su abuelita, con la orden de cuidarla antes de regresar a casa. Los jóvenes con sus parejas se levantaban al escuchar la melodía romántica. Candy se acomodaba en el pecho y hombro de su esposo, él se doblaba susurrándole detalles. Los cuales la hacían reír al comentarle sobre el discurso.

La abuela Elroy contaba a las damas que tenía días de haber regresado de Europa, su hijo trajo a su familia a vivir a Lakewood, solo que su esposa y la niña se habían adelantado, mi nuera es doctora Candy Andrew y mi nieta es Dulce Estefanía Andrew. La niña le contaba en esos momentos que ella conocía a la señora Legan y que tenía un nieto muy simpático.

\- ¿Si, mi vida? Qué bueno - Sara ya conociste a mi niña. Es la alegría de mi vida, desde que nació me ha regalado esperanzas y ahora después de cumpliera cinco años mi niña, por fin viene otro bebe en camino. Es que no dejaba de trabajar mi hija, hasta ahora en su nuevo embarazo.

Sara, Andrea y Rosemary escuchaban atentas, la historia de cómo Candy paseando por los bosques con los niños del orfanato, llegó al corazón de ella, con el tiempo, también de su sobrino, quien la apoyo a estudiar medicina, aun casada y con una bebita. Por desgracia existen personas malas y mi niña sufrió un abuso,

\- Pero ya está aquí tu abuelita y tu mami, te vamos a cuidar nosotras, hijita.

\- Si abuelita. Ya no quiero que te vayas, nunca.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo a este minific escrito a reto en la GF 2018, el siguiente capítulo el final, deseando sea de su agrado,**_

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	7. Un balde de carnada

**Minific**

 **La Hija de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

En el salón Candy y su marido parecían recién casados, se terminaba la pieza y giraban a ver a la niña, se quedaban a esperar la otra melodía. A lo que algunas parejas se acercaban a saludarlos.

\- Mira Albert, el es Archivald, a quien casi lo ahogo en la represa Andrew y el es Alistar, sus inventos son aquellos que viste en la cabaña de cacería, ¿los recuerdas?

\- Imposibles de olvidarlos, si no explotaban, se autodestruían. Llegue a pensar que eran artefactos para deshacerse de mí. Alistar se ruborizaba. Archie se burlaba por completo soltando carcajadas. Candy agregaba al ver acercarse a su primer y valioso amigo,

\- Ya conoces a Anthony y su prometida, se casan mañana, así que tendremos boda doble, junto con la de mi hermano, Tom. Albert sonriente respondía,

\- Un placer conocerlos al fin. Candy me hablaba mucho de ustedes. Me imagino que también ¿estarán listos para el torneo de pesca?

\- Por supuesto, confirmaban y Anthony agregaba que su padre era el Capitán Brown e iría con él.

En el tocador se topaba Eleonor con Candy y ambas se abrazaban, se ponían al tanto de algunas cosas pero omitían lo de su hija y de todo el embrollo vergonzoso que ahora descubría, pues Sara ocultó de manera lista, que quien se casaba era su hija.

\- Me alegra mucho verla, Señora Eleonor.

\- A mí también me alegra mucho verte, no había coincidido contigo y sabía que tenías varias semanas por Lakewood.

\- Si, tuve que irme, cuando llegó mi Tía a casa.

\- Me da gusto verte realizada y feliz, Candy

\- Gracias, a usted se le ve radiante. Y la joven que vi en su mesa, es preciosa, supongo que tiene su aprobación.

\- Por supuesto, Candy. Mientras que quieran y respeten a mi hijo, siempre será apreciadas, lo sabes.

\- Lo sé. Me tengo que ir, me esperan.

En la mesa, tampoco podían comentar nada fuera de lugar, Sara, Andrea y Rosemary parecían lavadas del cerebro, ni en susurros tocaban el tema de la niña. Solo cuando estuvieron Andrea y Rosemary a solas una le dijo a la otra, al oído,

\- ¿Y el lunar de la niña?

\- Debió ser una mancha de chocolate. Las risas escondidas y ambas ya no decían nada.

Terry estaba en el balcón, cuando Candy y su esposo salían, este le comentaba que le traería algo de beber, y la dejaba ahí.

\- ¡Hola Terry!

\- ¡Hola Candy! Que gusto verte, ahora se de ti, más por lo que presumía ¿tu suegra?

\- Ella es así. Exagera todo.

\- Creo que no exagero nada, tienes una hermosa familia y te ves muy feliz.

\- Gracias.

\- Lo siento mucho, Candy. Realmente me arrepentí demasiado tarde.

\- Un mal sueño, Terry. Nada de qué preocuparse, me da gusto verte de nuevo, ¿iras al torneo de pesca?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Te deseo mucha suerte. William llegaba serio, con dos copas y ella de inmediato presentaba, - Mi amor, el es Terrance Grandchester.

\- Que tal. Albert no saludaba como a todos, solo mostraba una sonrisa, esta vez, le daba la copa de agua a su mujer y se retiraba diplomáticamente. Confirmando ir a la pesca al día siguiente.

La salida del evento, una pequeña dormida, una abuela agotada y un padre relajado, que ya deseaba regresar con su familia. De más estaba aclarar que fueron muy apreciados, tanto él por no mostrarse como antes paseaba por Lakewood, como ella al saberla parte de su familia y lograr el fabuloso cambio de doña amarguis.

\- ¿Te divertiste Candy?

\- La verdad, fue des estresante. Habían rumoreado varias cosas para el evento. Pensaban que iba a ver algo fuera de serie, y si, estuvo por demás haber visto a tantas personas conocidas y demasiadas para ser honesta.

\- Si, para ser la inauguración de la pesca, esta vez se verá mejor que otros años.

\- Es que no te reconocieron sin la barba, además. Tu hija y yo iremos contigo mañana, Tía Elroy ya desistió de ir a navegar en barco.

\- La comprendo, mira cómo va, está agotada. Nunca se imagino ver a las familias tan conocidas y con sus familiares ya casadas y hasta Sara convertida en abuela. Debí dejarme la barba, ahora me broncearé demasiado.

\- Ellas son las mujeres que me decías, no las identificaba por tener diferentes apellidos. ¡Lo olvide! Te compre un gorrito de pesca y bloqueador solar muy eficiente, te cuidare mucho.

\- A quien debo cuidar es a ti, no crees que puedas marearte con nuestro embarazo, amor.

\- La niña está entusiasmada a ir, no puedo imaginarme que te descuides con los peces y ella tenga algún incidente. Además, estoy en los primeros meses, no seas exagerado.

Por la mañana, flores, sillas, brindis, secciones hermosas en el salón con el jardín y un par de parejas listas para contraer matrimonio.

Tom estaba nervioso, su padre de igual forma, esperaban que llegara la novia y que su madre no se negara al final, pudiendo arrepentirse,

\- Ya hijo, tranquilo que me estas poniendo nervioso.

\- Que tal y se entera que es puro cuento, de que está embarazada.

\- Que se va a enterar. Si mi nuera está más feliz de venirse a vivir al rancho. Además ya hasta dijo que aunque no este embarazada, te pedirá uno para este año. Tom giro a ver a su padre, este sonreía porque pronto sorprenderían a Tom su nuera con novedades. Tom se ruborizaba. Pero desde que ella le había confesado cuanto lo amaba, el había caído en su red. Amar a Elisa, era sorprendente, ella siempre tenía ideas frescas, cosas que en el rancho jamás se habían imaginado, al poner rosa las paredes del gallinero, que con eso, pondrían más huevos. Y había dado resultado.

La novia llegaba y el párroco al frente levantaba las manos al cielo dando las gracias, pues la otra pareja de novios no llegaba.

Albert y Candy estaban entre los padrinos y su hija, entraba al frente con una canasta de pétalos, al iniciar tocando la melodía. La primera pareja se casaba con todo el lujo de Lakewood. Mientras toda la familia de los Brown, no aparecía en el evento.

\- Candy, ¿Qué no me dijiste que se casaría tu amigo Anthony?

\- Si, ya se casaron por la madrugada, ante el juez.

\- ¿La madrugada?

\- Según el comentario del Capitán Brown, su nieto quería estar en el torneo de pesca en un par de horas y decidió adelantarse ayer después de la inauguración. Ahora declara que es un pescador de Lakewood nato.

\- ¡Interesante! Solo espero que nuestro bebe, no me de esas sorpresas, estaré trabajando y si nace el día del cierre anual financiero del banco Andrew, no dudes que mi Tía Elroy dirá lo mismo de nuestro hijo, Candy. Los dos soltaban risas, en Lakewood había tradiciones que se heredaban, pero el nacimiento de un hijo, era un regalo mejor que eso.

La boda finalizaba, Sara sonreía satisfecha, al menos su hija no estaba en una boda comunitaria y no se le notaba abultado el vientre. Que se suspendiera la otra boda por el bebe adelantado, fue todo un placer para ella.

Niel y su esposa, fueron los padrinos. Mismos que llevaron a la pareja a su luna de miel posterior al evento.

En el Lago Michigan, muchos en sus barcos ya comenzaban la pesca del torneo de ese día, el horario estaba abierto y el final sería a las cuatro de la tarde. Está de más decir que los Grandchester llevaban un yate precioso, parecía competir con todos los que estaban en el torneo, tanto Terry como su padre en vestimentas de pesca con sus chalecos y sus gorros colmados de señuelos, sus carnadas y sus preciosas cañas profesionales.

En el caso del Capitán Brown, su hijo y él festejando el nacimiento de la siguiente generación al haberlo recibido de madrugada. Niel en una lacha nueva daba alcance a su padre, después de haber acompañado a finalizar la boda de su hermana y dejar a su madre y su mujer en casa.

Los Cornwall iban entres yates diferentes, su padre junto a su esposa, y cada uno de ellos con su prometida, para abarcar más área y poder capturar, medir y presenciar al mejor de los peces de ese día.

Los demás comenzaban con la tranquilidad de cuidar que no se hicieran servicios turísticos solo pro ese día, para que los peces pudieran morder los anzuelos. Había muchos participantes, de los últimos en llegar una niña era la que vestida, con un gorrito igual al de su Papi y su chaleco salvavidas puesto, lanzaba su caña de pescar con anzuelos de colores llamativos.

\- Papi porque se mueven la tierra de ese bote.

\- Es carnada mi amor, son pequeños gusanitos que sirven para atrapar a un pez.

\- Pobrecitos ¿se están muriendo?

\- No mi vida. Ve con tu mami para que te ponga bloqueador.

\- Si Papi.

Pasaban ya de las tres de la tarde, muchos ya habían atrapado y fotografiado peces hermosos. Los Brown con su experiencia tuvieron en sus fotos peces tales como luciopercas, q de hasta 25 pulgadas y pesaban 5 libras. Lo mismo pasaba con el señor Legan y los Cornwall. Celebrando y lanzando una invitación a los mejores pescadores.

Los Grandchester llegaban con un lucio norteño, joven. de 8 libras y 30 pulgadas. Llevando el primer Lugar gasta el momento que regresaban. Varios ya volvían pero el continuaba siendo el primer lugar, dejando a los Brown un poco decepcionados.

Los Andrew no había atrapado gran cosa y ya estaban planeando regresar. La niña en un descuido de besos de sus padres, vaciaba el bote de carnadas para que no se murieran los gusanitos. Cuando Candy la vio en la orilla, de inmediato Albert reaccionaba soltando risas al mostrarle el cubo vacío. De pronto el sonido de la caña acomodada en fijo de su padre, hacía que el carrete corriera a toda velocidad. Tratando de cansar al pez, pensando un tiburón o hasta un delfín, se preocupaba Albert al ver lo pesado que lo sentía, pero en un salto que Candy grababa, lograban visualizar un Muskie de 5 pies de largo, pesando más de 40 libras su colorido hacía verlo fantástico, por las barras de color oscuro, sobre un fondo de color verde plateado. El pez gigante siguió en el mar, se acercaron al regreso con él sin tener que sacarlo del agua. Fue muy agotador y al mostrarlo ganaban el torneo. Albert mostraba a sus compañeros de competencia dentro del bar de pesca, sus fotos de otros años, donde había sacado buenos lugares. Pero este se veía como un vagabundo barbón y descuidado, con Muskie atrapados de menor tamaño.

En la merienda donde otorgarían el premio al vencedor, Candy contaba la hazaña de su hija lanzando todo el balde de carnadas, y así en menos de un minuto lograba que su padre atrapara al más grande de esa temporada. Las risas no se hacían esperar, pero el Capitán tomaría nota para el siguiente año llevar varios baldes de carnada y tener mayor posibilidad de ganar.

El fin de semana fueron a conocer al pequeño hijo de Anthony. Salieron a bailar y a divertirse con los Cornwall y hubo una cena con la familia de los Legan. Ya para finalizar la temporada en un restaurant bar se encontraban Terry y su amiga, con Candy y Albert.

Donde ellos contaban desde cuando se habían conocido, pero William se había ido a estudiar primero que todos, Candy le había prometido cuidar de su Tía y visitarla de manera constante, cuando regresó de uno de su viajes, Candy tuvo problemas y Albert se la llevo de Lakewood a un departamento en Chicago, deseaba estudiar enfermería, pero él la convenció y la apoyo para estudiar médico cirujano. A mitad de la carrera se habían comprometido y se casaron en Escocia. Luego regreso de terminar sus estudios ya con su hijita. Hoy cuando decidieron traerle un hermanito a Dulce. Candy tomo la decisión de dejar de trabajar. Y dedicarse a su familia. Por eso regresaban a Lakewood, pues ellos vivirán ahí.

Se despidieron de los Grandchester. Y regresaban a casa ya de madrugada, en el camino Albert se desviaba a la cabaña de cacería, sorprendiendo nostálgicamente a Candy, al recordar la de ocasiones que ambos estuvieron ahí. Candy besaba cariñosa a su esposo, agradeciendo la salida al restaurant, Albert un poco incomodo, comentaba sobre unos rumores acerca de encontrar a Terry por esos lugares y aquella fue la última vez que permitió que se bañara en la laguna del bosque. Candy abochornada, recordaba aquella ocasión, que se estaba vistiendo y el la abrazaba con una toalla cubriéndola de un par de cazadores que merodeaban por ahí.

\- Desde esa vez te convertiste en mi obsesión, princesa.

\- ¡Oh Albert! Tú fuiste mi motivación desde el primer día que te conocí.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo a este minific escrito a reto en la GF 2018.**_

 _ **Para todas las que comentario las siete partes de este minific, podrán solicitar su regalo sorpresa.**_

 _ **en Facebook**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


End file.
